Je n'attendais plus que toi
by Jiika Az
Summary: Que se passerait t-il si Thomas était un jeune homme qui ne croyait plus en rien ? Si pour lui l'amour n'existait pas ? Que se passerait t-il alors si sa rencontre avec un garçon au sourire si chaleureux bouleversait sa vie ? Newt et Thomas arriveront t-ils à partager leurs sentiments alors que tant d'obstacles se dressent devant eux ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...
1. Prologue

**Je n'attendais plus que toi**

 _ **Comment peux t-on savoir à quel moment notre vie va changer du tout ? A quel instant, nous rencontrerons cette personne, qui quoi qu'on puisse en penser nous était prédestiné ?**_

 _ **Et que se passe t-il alors ? Comment sommes nous censé réagir ? L'amour, qu'est ce finalement ? Un sentiment inexplicable, passionné, mystérieux, complètement dingue ? Peux t-on lutter contre ça ?**_

 _ **Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je ne l'avais pas rencontré. Je serais sans doute différent. Je vivrais autre part, entouré d'autres personnes. Je n'aurais pas vécu toute cette aventure. Je ne l'aurais pas rencontré. Mais est ce réellement ce que j'aurais voulu ? Quand j'y pense aujourd'hui, quand je le regarde, quand il me regarde, je me dis que pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu avoir une vie différente. Certes, l'amour fait mal. Il peut ne pas être réciproque ou tout simplement avec trop d'obstacles qu'on a pas le courage de surmonter. Mais n'est ce pas ce qui rend ce sentiment si fort et si incroyable ?**_

 _ **Je souris alors que je croise son regard. J'ai beau avoir affronté la souffrance, la tristesse, le désespoir, je serais prêt à tout revivre si c'est pour être à ses côtés. Car finalement, il est le seul qui ai de l'importance. Il est le seul pour lequel je pourrais affronter mille obstacles. Il est le seul que j'aime.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

 **Donc voici le premier chapitre de "Je n'attendais plus que toi "**

 **Je me lance un peu dans le vide donc surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas ou si c bien aussi ^^**

 **Bon je ne m'attarde pas davantage et je vous laisse découvrir**

 **Bonne lecture :**

 _Je somnolais encore quand je sentis quelqu'un me secouer. Je grognais et essayait de me rendormir quand la main dérangeante se mit à m'agiter de nouveau. J'ouvris un oeil, pestant contre l'intrus qui me tirait d'un si bon sommeil._

 _\- Allez vieux ! Ça a sonné et je crois que si le prof t'a pas tué durant le cours c'est parce qu'il s'est réservé pour t'attraper à la sortie._

 _J'ouvris alors totalement les yeux et croisais le regard mi amusé-mi inquiet de Minho, mon meilleur ami. Je mis un moment avant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire et me relevais juste à temps pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Mr Penton. Qui me regardait d'un air légèrement furieux ( pour ne pas exagérer bien sûr )._

 _\- Alors s'estime t-il trop intelligent pour avoir à suivre mon cours ou serait ce peut être que votre cerveau a du mal à combler votre stupidité et à se concentrer en même temps. Lança le prof, visiblement très fier de sa réplique._

 _\- Excusez moi Monsieur mais c'est juste que j'ai tendance à ne rester éveillé que pendant les cours qui m'intéressent vraiment. Déclarais je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire._

 _Le visage déjà cramoisi du prof tourna alors vers le rouge pivoine et il se tourna vers son bureau pour prendre une feuille sur laquelle il griffonna rapidement. Il s'avança alors à nouveau vers moi et me tendit le papier avec un sourire mauvais._

 _\- J'espère au moins que vous trouverez ces deux heures de colle plus intéressantes. S'exclama t-il avant de nous congédier définitivement de sa classe._

 _Minho me lança un regard ahuri._

 _\- Mec t'es pas bien de lui répondre comme ça. Tu sais qu'il peut pas nous saquer et tu lui envoies ça en pleine figure. Tu cherches vraiment à te faire tuer mon pauvre ami. Soupira le jeune coréen aux cheveux noirs en me donnant une grande claque dans le dos._

 _\- J'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Ripostais je. Mais avoue que à part son crâne dégarni ce prof n'en vaut pas une._

 _On échangea un regard et éclata de rire. L'atmosphère se détendit et comme il était l'heure du déjeuner, on se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Après avoir pris nos plateaux, on aperçut notre table où la plupart de nos amis s'étaient déjà installés. Il y avait Alby, un grand noir de Terminale ES, Aris un petit blond en Terminale L et Clint et Fry qui étaient en Terminale S. Gally un blond assez baraqué était comme nous en première S. On alla les rejoindre et Minho s'empressa de raconter mon altercation avec le prof._

 _\- Deux heures de colle ? C'est chaud ! Prévoies un oreiller ! Ricana Gally._

 _\- C'est vrai que tu dois connaître l'endroit depuis le temps. Rétorquais je à mon tour avec un sourire._

 _Le blond me mit un coup dans le ventre en rigolant._

 _Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement entre les piques que se lançaient Gally et Minho et les anecdotes d'Alby sur les élèves de sa classe. Puis il y eu deux autres heures de cours qui passèrent tout aussi lentement que ce matin et on fut libre. Enfin les autres bien sûr. Minho m'adressa un sourire compréhensif avant de se précipiter vers la sortie._

 _Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de colle en écrivant un sms à mon petit frère pour le prévenir que je rentrerais tard. Quand soudain, je bousculais quelqu'un et tombais à la renverse. En jurant, je relevais la tête prêt à protester contre la personne qui ne regardait pas où elle allait quand le garçon en face de moi me rpit de court._

 _\- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? S'écria t-il alors en ramassant son sac._

 _\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose. M'exclamais je en me relevant à mon tour._

 _On se défia du regard. Le nouveau venu était aussi grand que moi et me fixait de son regard marron doré. Ses cheveux de la même couleur lui tombait légèrement sur les yeux et lui donnait un petit côté sauvage. Je ne le connaissait pas, ni même ne l'avais jamais vu. Le blond semblait avoir remarqué que je le détaillais du regard et s'énerva plus encore._

 _\- Non mais tu as vraiment un problème toi. Plutôt que de me fixer comme ça, tu ferais mieux de t'acheter des lunettes._

 _J'allais répliquer quand la porte de la salle de retenue s'ouvrit et le surveillant vint se placer entre nous._

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à crier dans les couloirs ?! si je ne me trompe pas vous êtes invité à rejoindre ma salle. Continua le prof avant de se retourner vers l'inconnu et haussa les sourcils. Et qui êtes vous ?_

 _\- Je m'appelle Newton. Je suis nouveau. Affirma le blond en croisant les bras et me lançant un regard mauvais._

 _\- Ah je vois. On nous avait prévenu de votre présence mais je ne crois pas que l'autre surveillant en charge soit présent..._

 _Il sembla réfléchir pendant que je foudroyais du regard le nouveau, ledit Newton qui en faisait tout autant. Au moins, en retenue, je n'aurais pas à supporter la présence de cet horrible personnage._

 _\- Hum je vais vous conduire moi même chez le principal. Heureusement je n'ai pas d'autres élèves que en détenue aujourd'hui donc il nous accompagner._

 _Je ne pus empêcher mon visage de se décomposer à la nouvelle. A quoi servait une heure de colle si elle ne me permettait pas de rester loin de tout individu susceptible de me déranger ? Le blond semblait partager mon avis au vu de la grimace qu'il affichait mais loin de se soucier de nos états d'âme, le surveillant s'engagea dans le couloir et on n'eut pas d'autres choix que le suivre._

 _Il nous fallut tourner pendant deux couloirs avant d'arriver devant la porte du principal. Le surveillant nous fit signe d'attendre et entra dans la pièce._

 _Le silence s'installa, aucun de nous ne voulant de la présence de l'autre. Néanmoins je dus bien avouer qu'au bout d'un moment, cela devenait pesant et me forçais à parler._

 _\- Tu es dans quelle classe ? Demandais je d'une voix que j'espérais dénuée de toute véhémence._

 _Newton me regarda un instant étonné puis daigna répondre._

 _\- Terminale L. Et toi ? Se sentit-il surement obligé d'ajouter._

 _\- Première S._

 _\- Tu es plus jeune que moi ? S'étonna à nouveau le blond._

 _\- Visiblement. Pourquoi ? L'interrogeais je à mon tour._

 _\- Et bien je t'imaginais du même âge. Répondit le nouveau simplement._

 _Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que le surveillant réapparut et fit signe à Newton d'entrer. Ce dernier me fit un signe de main avant de franchir la porte. L'adulte me demanda alors de le suivre et je m'assis lorsqu'on arriva dans la salle de colle. Je souris en repensant au blond. Peut être n'était t-il pas aussi énervant qu'il avait pu le paraître ? Je m'endormis en me demandant si j'allais le revoir._

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir mis cette tension entre ce petit couple ( oh mince je vous ai spoilé toute l'histoire :p )**

 **Non mais surtout donnez moi vos avis qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs ^^**

 **Et la suite est en cours ... prochain chapitre point de vue de Newt**

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 **Hello everybody,**

 **voici le second chapitre que j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire parce que je me demande toujours si ça va marcher ou non mais ça c'est à vous de me le dire.**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant et je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire du point de vue de Newt pour changer...**

 _J'hésitais. Sur le pas de la porte de ma nouvelle classe, je n'osais pas baisser la poignée pour me retrouver devant les visages de ces inconnus. Je savais que ma réaction était totalement puérile et je me serais bien foutu une baffe pour penser ça. Je déglutis. Je n'aurais pas dû affronter cette situation étant donné que quelques jours plus tôt, je vivais une vie plutôt pas mal dans le lycée où j'avais déjà passé deux ans. J'y avais de nombreux amis et je devais le dire j'étais assez populaire. Mais tout avait changé lorsqu'un soir mon père m'avait annoncé qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Célibataire depuis 2 ans, il s'était investi à fond dans son travail d'assureur de voyage. Et c'est d'ailleurs lors d'un de ces fameux voyage à New York qu'il avait la rencontre de son âme soeur - selon ses dires bien sûr._

 _J'avais été extrêmement surpris surtout lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé que l'on allait déménager pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble. J'aurais pu m'y opposer mais comment aurais je pu devant la mine si réjouie de mon père. Cela faisait donc deux jours que je vivais à New York si loin de Londres et de mes amis. Nous vivions dans un hôtel en attendant de pouvoir emménager dans notre nouvelle maison. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré ma belle mère mais à vrai dire j'appréhendais cette rencontre._

 _Je secouais la tête et me reconcentrais sur la porte qui me faisait obstacle. Maintenant que j'y étais, hors de question de faire machine arrière. J'inspirais profondément et entrais._

 _Cela avait été beaucoup moins dur que je ne l'avais imaginé. La classe que j'imaginais bondé de filles ( car oui en terminale L il y a souvent des filles et je sais je crois trop aux clichés ) à lunettes et tresses comportait presque autant de garçons aussi virils que les filles étaient maquillées. Bien que tous me regardèrent avec attention, la plupart me sourirent presque immédiatement et je pus prendre place pour écouter mon cours d'anglais._

 _Je m'étais rapidement lié d'amitié avec mon voisin de classe Aris, un petit blond très enjoué. Il m'avait d'ailleurs proposé de manger avec lui à midi. Offre que j'avais tout de suite acceptée. La sonnerie sonna alors, mettant fin à la torture du cours d'histoire géographie. Je suivis mon nouvel ami jusqu'à la cafétéria et avec mon plateau m'avança vers la table où il venait de s'asseoir. Je me montrais un peu hésitant en voyant toutes les nouvelles têtes._

 _\- Bah Aris, qu'est ce que tu nous as ramené ? Du sang neuf ? S'exclama un grand garçon blond en avalant un morceau de pain._

 _\- Tu veux pas te taire pour changer Gally ? Rétorqua alors un jeune homme au teint noir. Je t'en prie assis toi et fais pas attention à ce tocard. Au fait je m'appelle Alby._

 _\- Et moi Newton. Fis je en prenant place. Mais je préfère Newt. ( et oui je sais ya que mtn qu'on sait que c lui XD )_

 _\- Un brittanique n'est ce pas ? Ça s'entend à ton accent . Remarqua Alby avant de se relever pour pointer chacun des garçons de la table. Alors celui à la grande gueule c'est Gally en première S et les deux là c'est Clint et Fry tous les deux en terminale S et moi je suis en terminale ES._

 _\- Et moi en Terminale L comme toi. Ajouta Aris avec un sourire. Mais bon ça tu le savais déjà._

 _\- Wahou j'espère que je vais réussir à tout retenir. Dis je en me sentant déjà plus à l'aise._

 _\- Et encore on est pas au complet, il manque les deux grands idiots du groupe. Ils sont dans ma classe. Ricana Gally._

 _\- D'ailleurs ils sont passés où ? S'étonna Aris._

 _\- Chai pas. Peut être encore en train de se faire une course._

 _Tous les garçons éclatèrent de rire sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Alby l'expliqua alors que les deux étaient de grands sportifs et adoraient se mesurer l'un à l'autre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ils ressemblaient. Mais pour le moment, je passais un super moment avec le groupe. Je me découvris même de nombreux points communs avec Alby notamment sur nos goûts musicaux. Nous étions en train de parler des Fall out boys quand deux garçons arrivèrent légèrement essouflé à la table._

 _-On vous a pas trop manqué les mecs ? S'exclama le jeune aux cheveux noirs dressés en pointes et à l'allure d'un asiatique._

 _\- Tu rêves mon pauvre Minho. Rétorqua Aris en me prenant par les épaules. Nous profitions de la présence de notre nouveau camarade n'est ce pas Newt ?_

 _Je ne lui répondis pas. Je venais de reconnaître le second garçon et ne savais plus dire. Ce dernier semblait aussi m'avoir remarqué car il ouvrit de grands yeux._

 _\- Tu es le mec qui m'a bousculé hier ! S'écria t-il alors._

 _Sa remarque eût tôt fait de me sortir de mon mutisme et je me renfrognais._

 _\- Tu es celui qui ne regardait pas devant toi. Rétorquais je en croisant les bras._

 _\- Oulà commencez pas déjà les hostilités. S'interposa Alby. Thomas calme toi. Je suis sûr que Newt n'a pas fait exprès et puis ... avoue que tu es assez tête en l'air._

 _\- Carrément ! D'ailleurs c'est pas grâce à ça que tu t'es tapé ton heure de colle ? Continua Gally._

 _Ledit Thomas sembla alors vexé et regarda ses amis d'un regard foudroyant._

 _\- Bah merci l'amitié. J'apprécie._

 _\- Oh allez fais pas ton grognon. Lui sourit Minho en le secouant par les épaules. Perso tu vois je préfèrerais qu'on mange avant d'aller se farcir le cours de SVT. Et que mon ventre ne fasse tellement de bruit que je réveillerais tous ceux qui ont décidés d'hiberner cette année._

 _Cette remarque eut le don d'apporter un sourire sur les lèvres de son ami et l'atmosphère se détendit. Le reste du repas passa tranquillement mais Thomas semblait éviter tout contact avec moi. Même si je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, je trouvais son comportement carrément enfantin._

 _Je n'eus pas à me poser plus de questions que la sonnerie sonna et l'on du retourner en cours. Je faillis m'endormir pendant le cours de philosophie, trouvant soudainement que mon cahier faisait un excellent oreiller. Puis j'enchaînais avec l'anglais où je pus enfin montrer toutes mes capacités._

 _La fin des cours ne tarda pas à arriver et je soupirais de soulagement quand je passais le portail du lycée. Je saluais Aris et Alby et montais dans la voiture de mon père qui m'attendait sur le parking. Je remarquais tout de suite sa tenue élégante et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment._

 _\- Tu es prêt à rencontrer notre nouvelle famille ? S'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire._

 _Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il démarrait déjà. Je sentis l'inquiétude grimper en moi, sentant un malaise de plus en plus puissant. Qu'est ce qui m'attendait ?_

 **Et voilà ! Alors ne dites rien, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais c'était pour bien établir le contexte et croyez moi, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup beaucoup plus intéressant. Par contre je ne sais pas si vous ne me hurlerez pas dessus quand même mais j'ai vraiment hâte de vous le présenter même si je ne l'ai pas encore écris...**

 **En attendant, j'espère avoir vos avis sur ce début d'histoire et si vous avez envie d'en savoir plus parce que sinon ça ne sert à rien que je travaille**

 **Merci beaucoup**

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le bus était plein à craquer et il était tout simplement impossible de trouver une place pour s'asseoir. Je me mis donc dans un coin et enfonçais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. La musique se lança, me faisant oublier le brouhaha qui m'entourait. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : rentrer chez moi et m'étaler sur mon lit pour ne plus en bouger.

Non pas que cette journée ait été ennuyante - si on ne compte pas les cours bien entendu. Mais disons que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire avec le problème de Newt. La plupart de mes amis l'avaient déjà adopté et lui semblait totalement intégré dans notre groupe. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver sa présence désagréable. Quelque chose en moi me forçait à mettre le maximum de distance entre nous. Je soupirais en posant ma tête sur la vitre froide. Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser pour le moment.

Je me reconcentrais sur ma musique quand je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Non sans difficultés, je le sortis et regardais le sms que je venais de recevoir. Il était de mon petit frère, Chuck.

"Où es tu ?"

Je levais un sourcil, étonné.

"Dans le bus comme d'habitude pourquoi ?"

"Dépêche toi ! Aujourd'hui maman rentre plus tôt"

Sa réponse m'intrigua encore davantage. Ma mère était infirmière et elle travaillait souvent jusqu'à très tard le soir et de ce fait, nous ne la voyions pas beaucoup. Qu'elle rentre plus tôt n'augurait rien de bon. Je regardais dehors et remarquais qu'il ne me restait plus que deux arrêts avant d'arriver chez moi. Le stress grimpant, j'augmentais le son de ma musique pour me détendre.

J'arrivais chez moi cinq minutes plus tard. Un peu inquiet, j'attendis une minute avant de glisser ma clé dans la serrure et ouvrir la porte. J'entrais ensuite dans le salon et ne voyant personne, mon angoisse augmenta d'un cran.

\- Maman ? Chuck ? Vous êtes là ? M'écriais je alors en cherchant dans la cuisine.

\- Tu es enfin là !

Je me retournais et aperçu ma mère souriante. Rassuré, je la suivis alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un fauteuil et m'invitais à m'assoir sur le canapé en face d'elle. J'entendis du bruit dans l'escalier et l'instant d'après, mon petit frère vint s'installer à côté de moi.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Commença t-elle, se tordant les doigts nerveusement.

Immédiatement, je compris que la nouvelle ne me plairait pas. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Chuck mais celui ci restait de marbre, je me reconcentrais donc sur le visage de ma génitrice.

\- Je suis fiancée ! Annonça t-elle alors d'un coup, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage.

Je restais bouche bée. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça et pour une bonne raison. Il y a cinq ans déjà, notre père nous avait abandonné lâchement en s'enfuyant avec sa secrétaire et en nous laissant une dette de plusieurs milliers de dollars. Depuis ce jour, ma mère avait dû travailler corps et âme pour nous permettre de vivre correctement. J'avais moi même commencé un job à temps partiel dans un café pour l'aider. Mais j'avais pris la décision de ne plus jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Et je pensais qu'il en allait de même pour ma mère. Pendant ces cinq années de longue labeur, nous nous étions entraidés et nous avions vécu plutôt sereinement. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma mère puisse trouver un jour quelqu'un d'autre pour partager sa vie et secrètement j'espérais qu'elle ne le ferais jamais.

Mon frère brisa le silence en se levant et en prenant notre mère dans ses bras.

\- Félicitations maman ! S'exclama t-il. Et qui est ce ?

\- Et bien en fait je comptais vous le présenter ce soir... Annonça t-elle, ses joues rosissant un peu.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour exploser.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand même ? Tu nous annonce que tu es fiancée et tout de suite après tu veux nous faire rencontrer l'homme que tu nous as secrètement caché depuis ... Cela fait combien de temps que tu le vois déjà ? M'emportais je.

\- Cela fait 7 mois ... Répondit-elle, choquée par mon attitude.

\- 7 mois ?! Et pas à un seul moment, tu aurais pu nous prévenir ? Genre " salut les enfants, vous savez quoi j'ai trouvé un nouvel homme qui va encore nous gâcher la vie ! "

Je me tus alors que je voyais le visage de ma mère se décomposer. Je savais que j'en avais trop dis mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ai fait ça. Je me levais et m'apprêtais à monter les escaliers lorsque Chuck me retint. Je croisais son regard furieux mais je ne me laissais pas faire, bien trop énervé aussi.

\- Rencontre le si ça te chante ! Moi je n'assisterais pas à une nouvelle destruction de cette famille ! M'exclamais je alors avant de le repousser et monter m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je me laissais alors tomber sur mon lit et plongeais ma tête dans l'oreiller. Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de me calmer. Je savais que j'avais profondément blesser ma mère car elle avait souffert bien plus que nous du départ de notre père. Mais le fait qu'elle puisse envisager de refaire sa vie avec un homme qui pouvait la trahir à n'importe quel moment m'insupportais davantage.

Le silence régnait dans ma chambre quand soudain j'entendis toquer à ma porte. Je ne répondis pas.

\- Thomas, mon chéri, je sais ce que tu penses. Moi aussi j'ai toujours eu peur de revivre la même chose que ... ce qui est arrivé. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas rester à jamais bloquée dans le passé. Nous avons tous le droit à une deuxième chance. Et j'aimerais que tu me laisses en avoir une aussi avec Sam. Crois moi, il n'est pas du tout comme l'était ton père. C'est un homme profondément gentil et attentionné. Je l'aime vraiment. Alors je t'en prie, ne le juge pas à cause des erreurs d'un autre.

J'entendis qu'elle s'asseyait derrière ma porte et j'eus une bouffée de nostalgie. Elle avait toujours fait ça quand après nos disputes, je venais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Doucement, je me levais et m'assis dos à la porte. J'avais peur. Peur pour elle et pour nous mais elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas considérer tout le monde comme mauvais juste parce que j'avais souffert une fois. Je déverrouillais ma porte et me reculais. Ma mère entra et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci Thomas.

Je profitais de la chaleur de ses bras pour me laisser aller contre elle. A l'encadrement de la porte, Chuck nous regardait avec un sourire. Je voyais qu'il n'était pas totalement confiant lui aussi mais pour notre mère, il essayerait et je ferais de même.

Je repoussais donc doucement la femme et sourit légèrement moqueur.

\- Tu devrais peut être essuyé les traces de mascara sur tes joues si tu veux faire bonne impression. Dis je.

Ma mère rigola et sortit. Je me relevais à mon tour et regarda mon petit frère.

\- Tu pourrais aussi t'habiller un peu mieux que ça. Remarqua t-il en me désignant.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon tee shirt Star Wars et mon jean troué au niveau du genou.

\- C'est mon tee shirt préféré ! Rétorquais je.

\- Je m'en fiche ! S'obstina Chuck en se dirigeant vers mon placard. On a décidé de faire un effort pour maman alors on le fait correctement.

Prestement, il sortit de ma penderie une chemise noire et un jean gris. Relativement simple mais plus stylé que ce que je portais sur le moment. Je le remerciais du regard et il partit se changer lui aussi.

Après m'être changé et avoir essayé de dompter mes quelques mèches rebelles sans succès, je descendis rejoindre ma famille au salon.

Maintenant que j'avais accepté de rencontrer le nouvel homme de ma mère, je ne pus m'empêcher de stresser à nouveau. Même si j'avais décidé de laisser une nouvelle chance à un homme d'entrer dans notre famille, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Après tout, si elle nous le présentait, c'était que leur histoire était réellement sérieuse. Elle était fiancée après tout. Un tilt se fit dans mon cerveau alors que ma nervosité augmentait à chaque minute qui passait. Est ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait vivre avec nous ?

Je voulus poser la question à voix haute quand tout à coup, on sonna à la porte. J'en aurais presque sursauté. Comme un automate, je suivis mon frère et ma mère dans l'entrée, les yeux résolument baissés vers le sol. J'entendis ma mère ouvrir la porte et une voix d'homme la saluer.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir Mia. S'exclama une voix plutôt enjouée. J'avais hâte de rencontrer tes fils dont tu m'avais tant parlé et d'ailleurs je te présente le mien. Newt, tu dis bonjour ?

Au nom du blond, je relevais brusquement la tête. Ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher quand je reconnus le jeune homme qui ne cessait de m'agacer depuis son entrée dans ma vie. Ce dernier salua ma mère avant de se retourner vers nous. Il m'aperçut et ouvrit les yeux, tout aussi surpris que moi.

\- Thomas ?

Nous étions installés autour de la table basse du salon, silencieux. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. Je relevais les yeux et croisais le regard ambré du garçon qui rebaissa aussitôt la tête. Visiblement, il semblait tout aussi gêné que moi par cette situation. Ma mère se leva soudainement.

\- Quelqu'un veut du thé ? Lança t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

\- J'accepte volontiers. S'exclama aussitôt l'homme en face de moi. Newt ?

Ledit Newt hocha la tête et Chuck suivit son exemple avant de se lever pour aider notre génitrice. Je me demandais si je devais les suivre pour éviter une quelconque confrontation avec ma future belle famille quand le père du garçon blond engagea la conversation.

\- Thomas c'est ça ? Tu es en terminale si j'ai bien compris. Dans quelle filière es tu ? Newt est en littérature.

\- Je sais. Répondis je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je disais et croiser le regard surpris de Newt. Je veux dire, on s'est déjà croisé donc j'étais au courant. Et je suis en première S, j'ai redoublé une année.

\- Il a passé plus de temps à travailler qu'à aller à l'école. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, il a tenu à m'aider jusqu'au bout. Ajouta alors ma mère en revenant avec le thé.

Je ne dis rien mais j'évitais le regard des deux hommes qui me fixaient. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à mon aise et je voulais que tout ceci finisse au plus vite. Je préférais rester concentré sur la cheminée qui me semblait tout à coup particulièrement magnifique.

\- ... de partager la chambre de Thomas pendant un premier moment ?

A l'entente de mon prénom, je relevais la tête et croisais le regard doré de mon camarade qui ne paraissait pas vraiment heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Excusez moi mais je n'ai pas suivi... Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? Me vis je obligé de demander, l'inquiétude montant au creux de mon estomac.

\- Nous disions juste que tu pourrais accueillir Newt dans ta chambre quelques jours le temps que nous trouvions une autre solution.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil légèrement désespéré à Chuck qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Visiblement, les sentiments de ma mère ne me plaisaient vraiment pas. Déjà que je devais accepter qu'un autre homme entre dans notre vie, je devais en plus supporter la présence d'un garçon qui avait le don de profondément m'énerver. J'aurais bien argumenté pour expliquer à ma mère qu'il était hors de question que cette décision soit prise mais à la vue du regard qu'elle lança au père de Newt, je n'eus pas le coeur à lui gâcher son bonheur. Je me murais donc dans le silence, ignorant le blond.

Ce n'est qu'après le diner que je fus obligé d'interagir avec ce dernier. Ma mère et Sam étaient restés dans la cuisine et discutaient tranquillement de leurs projets. Chuck m'ayant lâchement abandonner en prétextant passer un appel urgent à un de ses amis sur un devoir pour le lendemain, je me retrouvais seul avec le terminale. Au bout de 5 min de silence, n'y tenant plus je me tournais vers lui.

\- Bon vu qu'on n'a pas le choix de cohabiter pour le moment, autant que je te monte ma chambre. Dis je en essayant de ne pas être trop dur.

\- Et bien, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser dormir sur le tapis du salon. Répliqua Newt en me laissant un regard de défi.

Je me retins de ne rien rajouter car je sentais mes jours s'échauffer sous le coup de la colère et je ne voulais pas provoquer d'incidents. Je montais donc docilement les marches, faisant abstraction du blond qui me suivait.

\- La chambre de gauche, c'est celle de Chuck et celle de droite est à ma mère. La mienne est au fond. Expliquais je rapidement en lui montrant également la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste à côté de ma chambre.

J'ouvrais ensuite ma porte et le laissais entrer. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je me sentis légèrement gêné alors qu'il détaillait la pièce en s'arrêtant sur les photos qui jonchaient l'un des murs. Un sourire moqueur éclaira soudain son visage et bizarrement, je me surpris à me dire qu'il n'étais pas mal ainsi. Je secouais la tête en repoussant cette pensée.

\- Alors comme ça tu as du mal à te réveiller le matin ? Pouffa le blond me faisant relever la tête vers lui alors qu'il pointait une photo.

Je mis un temps avant de me souvenir de la photo qu'avait prise Chuck à mon insu alors que je découchais d'une soirée particulièrement arosée. Rougissant, je me mis entre le mur et Newt, lui lançant un regard furieux.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter dans mes affaires, ça m'arrangerait. Déjà que je vais devoir te supporter pendant un moment...

Aussitôt le sourire du blond s'effaça, laissant une expression de tristesse fugace avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

\- Désolé de te déranger dans ton intimité mais je n'avais pas idée que cela te dérangeait à ce point. Et juste pour dire ce n'est pas comme si ce qui arrive était de ma faute !

\- Tu dis ça mais ça m'étonnerait que ton père ne t'ai pas mis au courant qu'il voyait quelqu'un et d'ailleurs je suis presque sûr que tu étais au courant qu'il s'agissait de moi et que c'est pour ça que tu es venu avec mes amis. M'insurgeais je, sachant très bien que j'allais trop loin.

\- Non mais faut te calmer Thomas. S'énerva à son tour Newt. Sache que d'un je ne savais pas que j'allais débarquer dans ta famille et que je subis ça autant que toi et de deux tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Il n'y a aucun rapport entre toi et le fait que je trouve Aris, Alby et les autres sympa. Alors maintenant, je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir subir ma présence. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je déteste tout autant cette situation que toi. Et encore plus maintenant.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit en claquant la porte. Je ne bougeais pas, trop choqué par les paroles du blond. Je devais avouer que je m'étais emporté pour rien mais lui aussi ne faisait aucun effort pour être amical. Visiblement l'entente avec Newt était tout simplement impossible.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 _ **Hello everybody,**_

 _ **aujourd'hui je sors le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction qui risque d'avoir une fin si je continues comme ça ( exceptionnel croyez moi )**_

 _ **Bref je voulais le publier plus tôt mais j'ai dû attendre que ma nouvelle bêta-reader se lance dans la correction périlleuse de toutes mes fautes de conjugaisons et dites vous qu'elle a hurlé plus d'une fois...**_

 _ **Cette épreuve étant passée ( encore merci Mad H.W. ) je vous laisse découvrir les péripéties de nos deux personnages préférés :3**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :**_

Je me réveillai tôt le lendemain matin. Les volets cachaient le soleil levant mais le réveil affichait déjà 7h. Je mis un temps avant de reconnaître mon environnement. J'étais allongé dans sur un matelas de fortune à même le sol. Je levais les yeux vers le lit qui me surplombait et le garçon dont la tête tombait de l'oreiller. Thomas. Je fronçais les sourcils en me rappelant de notre conversation d'hier.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi mais le jeune homme m'exaspérait. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il sautait toujours aux conclusions et qu'il accusait les autres sans se poser plus de questions. Je n'appréciais pas non plus sa manière de me regarder. Un mélange de haine et de colère comme si j'avais fais quelque chose qui lui avait déplu. Or la seule chose que j'avais fais avait été de suivre mon père. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que j'arrive dans la famille de ce gamin arrogant et indiscipliné.

Je l'entendis gémir dans son sommeil et un masque de douleur apparut sur son visage. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui faisait un cauchemar et toutes mes mauvaises pensées s'effacèrent. J'avais presque envie de repousser les mèches collées à son front par la sueur et passer un doigt sous ses yeux où coulaient quelques larmes.

Dès que cette idée me frappa, je secouai la tête et me reculai vers le mur. Je passai une main sur mon visage, un peu décontenancé par mes propres pensées. Évitant de me retourner vers le jeune homme, je me levai le plus discrètement possible et tâtai le sol à la recherche de mes vêtements que j'avais préparés la veille. Puis en essayant de distinguer mon chemin dans la pénombre, je sortis rapidement de la chambre.

Sans plus attendre, j'allai dans la salle de bain et laissai l'eau chaude dénouer la tension de mes épaules. Les dernières bribes de sommeil disparurent alors que j'éteignais le jet d'eau. Une serviette attachée à la taille, je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir. Il me renvoya une image pitoyable de mon propre visage. Mes cheveux blonds gouttaient sur ma peau aussi pâle que celle d'un cadavre et d'énormes cernes apparaissaient sous mes yeux ambrés. Je détournai la tête et finis de me préparer.

Je descendis tranquillement et me dirigeai vers la cuisine avant de me rappeler que je n'étais pas chez moi. En me penchant légèrement, j'aperçus Mira ( je ne pouvais pas continuer de l'appeler la mère du cinglé qui me sert maintenant de beau frère si je devais vivre sous le même toit qu'elle ). Elle me vit avant que je n'ai le temps de tourner les talons. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle me tendit une tasse de thé fumante.

\- J'ai demandé à ton père ce que tu prenais le matin. Affirma t-elle alors que je restais debout, interdit.

\- Je vois... euh merci. Finis-je par dire pour éviter un blanc embarrassant.

Je m'installai devant le comptoir et entrepris de déguster mon Earl Grey avec le toast qu'elle venait de poser près de moi en poussant un soupir d'aise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant tant de gentillesse et sentir une boule de chaleur envahir mon ventre. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas connu de moment aussi ... familier.

Mon père arriva alors avec Chuck, visiblement en grande discussion sur un pays de l'Afrique central. Mon sourire s'élargit devant cette scène. Tout semblait si normal et je me dis que finalement je n'aurais pas autant de mal que je le pensais à m'habituer à cette situation. Cet espoir se brisa quand Thomas arriva en baillant avant de me jeter un regard noir. Je soupirai d'agacement cette fois et reportai mon attention sur le cadet des deux frères. Celui ci me sourit et je me rendis compte à quel point, il pouvait être différent de Thomas. Une silhouette plus large et petite, quelques tâches de rousseur sur ses joues claires et un air chérubin qui le rendait plus jeune encore. Et définitivement un bien meilleur caractère que son ainé pensais-je alors que ce dernier lança un petit bonjour à la volée, puis partit se prendre un bol dans le placard ainsi que le paquet de céréales.

\- Bien dormi. Me demanda alors Chuck, histoire de commencer la conversation.

\- Autant que faire se peut sur un matelas par terre. Répondis-je calmement.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Thomas ! Tu aurais pu lui laisser ton lit quand même ! S'exclama alors le plus jeune en fusillant son frère du regard.

\- Je partage déjà ma chambre. Répliqua ce dernier, mauvais.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas pour la vie donc je vais m'habituer. Dis-je immédiatement pour éviter une dispute.

J'aurais peut être protesté aussi mais nos parents étaient là et je ne voulais pas provoquer quelque chose qui les mettrait mal à l'aise. Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il ne restait cinq minutes avant que le bus ne passe. Je m'excusai et montai récupérer mon sac à dos. Alors que j'allais descendre à nouveau, je me retrouvai face à Thomas. Si les yeux étaient des revolvers, nous serions tous les deux morts sur le coup. J'essayai de passer mais il me bloqua le passage de son bras.

\- T'essayes de faire quoi ? Lança t-il alors d'un air menaçant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondis-je exaspéré par son comportement.

\- Tu veux me mettre ma famille à dos ? C'est ça ton plan ? Que je me retrouve tout seul ? Continua t-il, ignorant totalement ce que je venais de dire.

Je fermai les yeux. Ce mec était exaspérant. Ce n'était pas possible d'être parano à ce point. Je lui jetai un regard noir et lui répondit en pesant bien mes mots.

\- Que les choses soient claires : je n'en ai rien à faire de toi ! Ta famille est sympa donc comme toute personne normale, j'essaye d'être gentil avec eux. Tes amis sont sympas donc comme toute personne normale j'essaye d'être ami avec eux. Mais cela n'a rien avoir avec toi ! Je n'ai pas choisi que mon père tombe amoureux de ta mère mais c'est comme ça ! Alors même si ça te dérange, tu vas endurer ça et te taire. Parce que tes remarques j'en ai plus que marre.

Je me tus, me rendant compte que j'avais élevé la voix. J'espérais vraiment que les autres ne m'aient pas entendu mais sur le coup, je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Le garçon en face de moi ne disait rien et j'en profitai pour le pousser d'un coup de coude et me hâter vers la sortie. Le regard désolé de Chuck me fit comprendre que notre conversation n'avait pas été si discrète que ça et c'est encore plus énervé que je sortis pour attraper mon bus.

C'est donc encore énervé que j'arrivais le matin à mon premier cours. Aris m'attendait et fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

\- Toi tu t'es pas levé du bon pied ce matin? Constata t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Répondis-je avant d'aller m'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

Il me rejoignit et s'assit devant moi mais comme si il avait comprit que cela ne servirait à rien, il n'insista pas. Le cours commença et je me concentrai sur le texte si passionnant sur la seconde guerre mondiale et les problèmes économiques de l'Europe pour essayer d'oublier cette horrible matinée. La cloche sonna beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût et je n'avais absolument pas envie de rejoindre les autres à la cafet'. Mais Aris ne me laissa pas le choix, me disant qu'en parler ne pouvait que me faire du bien. Je le suivis donc de mauvaise grâce. A mon grand soulagement, seul Alby nous attendait déjà. Je m'installai en face de lui après l'avoir salué.

\- Quoi de neuf ? Demanda t-il en croquant dans sa pomme.

\- Newt a le cafard. Lança joyeusement Aris en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

\- Déjà ? S'étonna le Noir. Je pensais pas que les cours pouvaient dégoûter quelqu'un en même pas une semaine.

\- Ce n'est pas les cours. Marmonnais-je, en jouant avec ma nourriture. Juste que je ne me sens pas vraiment dans mon assiette.

\- Allez dis nous tout ! S'exclama le blond près de moi. Tonton Aris et Alby veulent tout savoir.

Je ne pus que rire devant le regard prétendument sérieux de mon ami qui sourit à son tour. Alby lui donna un coup sur la tête.

\- Tu peux ne rien raconter à cet idiot mais tu peux me raconter si tu veux bien sûr. Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Devant tant d'attention, je me voyais mal refuser alors je leur racontai l'histoire à partir de la mort de ma mère jusqu'au jour où mon père avait retrouvé l'amour et ce, après un long moment. Ce qui avait causé notre déménagement. J'allais continuer quand je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais failli dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que Thomas et moi vivions ensemble. Je détestais le jeune homme et ne voulais d'aucune façon être associé à lui. Bizarrement, je me dis qu'il en allait de même pour l'autre. Je croisais les regards curieux de mes amis et souris.

\- Bref, j'ai rencontré ma nouvelle famille hier mais il semble que l'un d'eux ne m'accepte pas vraiment. Il semblerait qu'il ai peur que je lui vole sa famille ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Ce mec est stupide alors ! Réagit aussitôt Aris en claquant son poing sur la table. Il ne peut pas se rendre compte que tu vis la même chose que lui et donc que c'est aussi difficile pour toi ?

\- Attends Aris. Je ne dis pas que tu as tort mais je peux aussi comprendre que ça ne soit pas facile. Comme tu l'as dis Newt, il a peur et donc il se protège sûrement en agissant mal mais je suis sûr qu'avec le temps vous arriverez à vous entendre.

Je faillis lui répondre qu'il était juste impossible que j'arrive à m'entendre avec ce crétin de Thomas lorsqu'un plateau se posa violemment sur la table, me faisant sursauter. Je levai les yeux et croisai, non sans un frisson, le regard furieux de Thomas. Minho et Gally se tenaient près de lui, un peu étonné de la brutalité de leur ami. Ce dernier se reprit en sentant les regards sur lui et afficha un sourire crispé.

\- J'interromps quelque chose. Demanda t-il d'une voix qui se voulait contenue.

\- On parlait de la nouvelle famille de Newt ! Minauda Aris en me saisissant le bras.

Sur le coup, j'aurais bien étrangler le blond près de moi surtout en voyant le poing du brun en face de moi se resserrer mais contre toute attente, il sourit et demanda comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ah oui. Et elle te plaît ? Ta nouvelle famille ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'adresse directement à moi et je fus incapable de répondre. Une fois de plus, Aris

me remplaça.

\- Il paraît qu'ils sont cool enfin sauf un qui le fait chier.

Je baissais les yeux, encore plus désespéré. Pas que je n'assumais pas mes propos mais ce n'était pas dans mon but d'attiser encore plus la colère de Thomas sur moi. Ce dernier restait silencieux, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour me rassurer. Finalement, il planta sa fourchette dans son assiette et commença à manger.

\- Et bien j'imagine qu'il y a toujours des hauts et des bas.

Sa réponse me choqua tellement que je relevai la tête et croisai son regard. Inexpressif, il détourna la tête pour discuter avec Gally du contrôle de maths qu'ils avaient à l'heure d'après. Complètement perdu par ce comportement paradoxal, je ne faisais même plus attention à Aris et Minho qui s'imaginait mon nouveau beau frère en en faisant des portraits peu flatteurs. Pouvaient-ils s'imaginer un instant qu'ils parlaient de leur ami ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser. A quoi jouait le brun ? Avait-il vraiment accepté la situation comme ça ? Je veux dire, ce serait plutôt bien mais notre conversation de ce matin et le fait qu'il soit arrivé aussi en colère me détrompait dans cette hypothèse. Alors qu'est ce que cela voulait dire...

Je passai le reste du repas en silence, souvent asticoté par Aris à qui je ne faisais pas plus vraiment attention. Puis nous partîmes en cours de littérature et je me plongeai dans Mme Bovary. Le cours suivant était celui d'EPS, je me rendis directement au gymnase. Bien que dispensé de cette matière à cause d'un accident qui m'empêchait de trop pousser sur ma jambe droite, je devais tout de même rester pour assister au cours. Je m'installai donc sur les gradins avec un livre et regardai distraitement mes camarades entrer sur le terrain. Aris me fit un signe de main auquel je répondis. Puis il me désigna un point à droite et je tournais la tête. Dans la deuxième partie du gymnase, je reconnus Minho et Thomas qui s'affrontaient sur le terrain de basket. Complètement absorbés par leur jeu, les deux garçons semblaient totalement différents. Je ne pus qu'admirer leur manière de se mouvoir aussi rapide qu'élégante. Un coup de sifflet retentit et ils s'arrêtèrent. Avec un grand sourire, les deux se tapèrent dans la main avant de se diriger vers les gradins pour récupérer leur bouteille d'eau.

Je remarquais alors que ça faisait un moment que je les observais et je rougis. Puis je reportais mon attention sur mon livre, en priant pour qu'ils ne m'aient pas remarqué. Prière vaine puisque une minute plus tard, une main vint m'enlever mon livre des mains et je vis Minho grimacer en regardant la couverture.

\- Tu n'es pas un littéraire pour rien toi ! Rigola t-il en déposant l'ouvrage sur le banc.

Je regardais en bas pour voir si Thomas l'avait suivi mais le jeune homme regardait la partie de tennis de ma classe. Le coréen me jeta un regard en coin, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu surveilles ton beau frère ? Demanda t-il un brin malicieux.

Je me retournai vers lui, stupéfait.

\- Comment ...?

\- Thomas me dit tout et quand il choisit de se taire, j'ai des moyens pour le faire parler. Même s'il n'a pas dit ton nom, la scène de ce midi était juste évidente. Donc oui je suis au courant. Finit-il, visiblement très fier de lui même.

\- Mais quand tu jouais avec Aris à savoir qui c'était... Tentais-je de comprendre.

\- Oh ça ! Je ne manquerais jamais une occasion de me moquer de Thomas. Ricana Minho.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit aux autres ? Demandais-je alors d'une petite voix.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette situation me gênait au plus haut point. En effet je n'appréciais pas Thomas, on pouvait même dire que je le détestais. C'était du moins la raison que je trouvais pour expliquer cette colère que je ressentais à chaque fois que je le voyais. Tout en lui m'énervait. Et de ce fait, je ne voulais pas être proche de lui. Pourtant le destin en avait choisi autrement et je me retrouvais à devoir vivre avec cette même personne. Et tout ceci était juste trop à supporter alors j'avais voulus avoir cet endroit, où personne ne savait pour cette relation qui nous unissait malgré nous. Et maintenant, je découvrais que cet espoir était réduit à néant.

Minho dût remarquer que je commençais à stresser car il posa une main rassurante sur la mienne en souriant.

\- Newt, je sais que Thomas n'est pas facile à vivre. Et je peux comprendre que tu lui en veuilles énormément de te faire vivre un tel enfer. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'est pas méchant ! Il a eu beaucoup de moments difficiles qui ont fait qu'il s'est renfermé sur lui même et qu'il n'accorde plus sa confiance. Pire, il rejette les autres. Donc je ne vais rien dire. Parce que je ne veux pas empirer la situation mais en même temps je te demanderais de lui laisser une chance.

Je regardai l'asiatique. Il était sincère et je lui faisais confiance. Néanmoins, m'entendre avec Thomas me semblait encore impossible. Je ne pus lui répondre car une voix s'éleva, sèche et froide.

\- Minho on y va !

Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs se leva et me lança un regard espiègle.

\- A plus Newt ! Je compte sur toi.

Je me reposais sur le canapé, un bras barrant mon visage. La fin de la journée s'était passée tranquillement étant donné que je n'avais pas recroisé le brun. J'étais rentré et seul dans la maison, les deux adultes travaillant encore et les deux frères étant à leurs activités sportives et culturelles. Je n'arrivais pas à aller dans la chambre que je partageais avec Thomas. Bien que je devais la partager (contre mon gré) avec lui, elle restait sa chambre et son intimité et cela me gênait.

Ennuyé, je me levai et m'installai sur la table du salon pour faire mes devoirs. Non pas que j'étais un élève studieux mais je n'avais rien d'autre à faire pour détromper mon ennui. Je finis de rédiger ma dissertation de philo une heure plus tard. Satisfait, je rangeai mes affaires et allai me préparer un thé. Je remarquai alors que le ciel s'était assombri et que la pluie tombait drue. Un claquement de porte dans l'entrée me fit sursauter et je me tournais, croisant les doigts pour que ce soit Chuck. Mais vu ma bonne étoile, je ne fus pas étonné de croiser le regard marron de Thomas.

Ce dernier me regarda d'un air neutre tandis que des gouttelettes s'échappaient de ses cheveux humides. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais l'intensité de ses yeux avaient un effet sur moi. Il baissa la tête pour enlever ses chaussures et je constatai que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Surpris par mon propre comportement encore une fois, je me dépêchais de remplir mes poumons d'air. Pour éviter de recommencer cette expérience, je me désintéressai du nouvel arrivant et retournai récupérer ma tasse.

\- Tu aurais pu avoir la politesse d'aller me chercher une serviette. Grogna alors la voix grave de l'ainé qui me fit légèrement trembler.

Je me retournais vers lui, me composant un masque d'indifférence et haussais un sourcil.

\- Et depuis quand suis je censé me montrer poli envers toi ? Répliquais-je.

\- Laisse tomber va. Je ne m'attendais pas à grand chose. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Non satisfait de sa réponse, je le suivis. J'arrivais à l'étage alors qu'il frictionnait ses cheveux. J'allais parler quand je me rendis compte qu'il était torse nu. Mes yeux glissèrent sur sa peau doré et sur les muscles parfaitement dessinés sur son torse. Je me baffai mentalement tandis que ma bouche s'asséchait. Non mais je n'allais quand même pas avoir des pensées déplacées sur ce mec qui me faisait chier depuis notre rencontre. Je me redressai et l'air de rien attendis qu'il ai fini sa besogne pour lui parler.

\- Alors Thomas. Après ton discours de ce matin, tu as finalement décidé qu'il fallait qu'on se cotoie comme des adultes.

Il me fusilla de son regard chocolat pendant qu'il laissait retomber la serviette sur ses épaules. Il me regarda un moment, cherchant visiblement ses mots. D'un coup d'œil je remarquai que l'un de ses poings était serré mais qu'il tentait de se contrôler.

\- Après ton "départ" Chuck est venu me parler. Il m'a refait tout un discours sur le fait que cette situation était gênante pour tout le monde et qu'il fallait que je calme mes ardeurs. Je... je ne dis pas que je vais t'apprécier ou même devenir ton ami mais je dois avouer que je me suis emporté pour rien. Alors disons qu'une trêve est envisageable. Souffla t-il doucement comme s'il parlait plus à lui même qu'à moi.

J'eus bien envie de lui répliquer qu'il changeait d'humeur comme de chaussettes mais je voyais bien qu'il faisait un effort et je ne voulais pas continuer à me disputer avec lui comme ce matin pour toujours. Je soupirai et m'avançai vers lui. Alors qu'il me jetait un regard méfiant, je lui tendis la main.

\- Une trêve.

\- Une trêve. Répéta t-il en me serrant la main.

 _ **Et c'est fini !**_

 _ **Haha j'aurais bien arrêté là ce chapitre mais j'ai l'impression que si je le faisais ça ferait traîner encore l'histoire et bien que ce soit très tentant, je n'ai pas non plus envie que les choses aillent à un rythme trop lent. Donc je continue ^^ Surtout ne me remerciez pas trop ;)**_

\- Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demandais-je, légèrement gêné par l'atmosphère tendue.

\- Rien de plus. En fait on peut juste s'éviter. Dit Thomas d'un ton neutre.

Sa remarque m'attrista sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Après out n'était ce pas ce que je voulais depuis le début ? Mais maintenant alors que Thomas lui même acceptait de me laisser seul, je voulais attirer à nouveau son attention.

Je bougeais avant même de m'en rendre compte mais soudainement les lumières s'éteignirent et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le noir. Une peur sans nom s'empara alors de moi et je criai avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol. Je me sentis trembler et mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps tandis que j'essayais de calmer ma crise de panique. Un craquement retentit et je hurlai de nouveau. Je sentais déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux quand une main fraîche se posa sur mon bras. Plus surpris qu'autre chose par ce geste attentionné, je relevai la tête, essayant de distinguer quelque chose dans cette pénombre inquiétante.

\- Newt ?

La voix était chaude et rassurante. Et inconsciemment, je me rapprochai de cette personne qui semblait vouloir me protéger. Je soupirai de contentement quand cette même personne m'ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels je me blottis alors que l'orage faisait rage. Le moment passa, magique et irréel.

La lumière revint et je ne bougeais pas. Maintenant je pouvais réfléchir à nouveau, je me rendis compte que la seule personne qui pouvait être avec moi n'était autre que l'ainé de ma nouvelle famille. Ma tête était posé sur son torse nu et la douceur de sa peau me fit monter le rouge aux joues. La situation était plus qu'embarassante et pourtant je ne voulais pas bouger... Le garçon près de moi ne semblait pas vouloir reculer non plus. Je remontai un peu la tête, essayant de voir l'expression de Thomas mais mon mouvement le ramena à la vie et il me repoussa. Grimaçant un peu de perdre cette source de chaleur, je me relevai à mon tour, la tête vers le sol.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je ne répondis pas autant parce que je ne voulais pas lui expliquer la raison de ma phobie et également car je n'avais pas confiance en ma voix. Je tournai donc les talons mais il m'attrapa par le poignet et un frisson me remonta le long de l'échine. Ce n'était pas désagréable ...

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on recommence à se disputer ? Lança Thomas.

\- N.. Non. Répondis-je légèrement tremblant.

\- Alors répond moi. Je veux juste comprendre. Tenta t-il plus calme.

\- Je ne veux juste pas en parler... C'est quelque chose de personnel. Et tu as dis toi même qu'on devait s'ignorer non ? Répliquais-je plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Cela sembla déstabiliser l'autre puisqu'il laissa retomber ma main. Je ne sais pas où je trouvais mon courage mais je me retournai et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors Thomas, que veux tu exactement ? Demandais-je.

Ses yeux marrons affrontèrent les miens pendant une minute puis détaillèrent mon visage en s'arrêtant sur mes lèvres. Ce regard brûlant qui parcourait mon corps me rendait bizarre. Je crus discerner un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'approchait. Son souffle chaud effleura ma joue et j'eus l'impression d'avoir trop chaud. Ma respiration elle même devenait erratique. Tout en moi semblait s'éveiller à ces sensations nouvelles. Je sentis le garçon se pencher vers moi et je fermais les yeux, incapable de réagir. Alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, il dériva et je le sentit remonter vers ma joue puis mon oreille. Il attrapa le lobe entre ses dents et je retins à grande peine un gémissement. Je le sentis à nouveau sourire puis il souffla délicatement dans mon oreille.

\- Je ne sais peut être pas ce que je veux mais toi que veux tu Newt ? Me susurra t-il alors.

Je déglutis alors qu'il mordillait la peau de mon cou. J'aurais voulu répondre mais étrangement ma voix restée bloquée dans ma gorge tandis que j'appréciais cette douce torture.

Puis soudain comme il avait commencé, le garçon devant moi recula et me lança un sourire narquois.

\- Bah alors Newt qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as perdu ta voix. Ricana t-il, en croisant les bras sur son torse. Ferme la bouche, je vais finir par croire que tu fantasmes sur ton nouveau beau frère.

Et sur ces paroles dédaigneuses, il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- N'importe quoi. M'exclamais-je alors, complètement mortifié par ce qui venait de se passer.

Je partis dans la chambre avec la soudaine envie de tout renverser et casser les objets du brun mais finalement, je me laissai tomber sur mon matelas. Je me saisis de mon oreiller et étouffai un cri. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi est ce que j'avais apprécié ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas être intéressé par ce débile ! Qui plus est un garçon ! Non franchement, je ne comprenais pas le jeu auquel jouait Thomas.

Je repensais aux paroles de Minho. Au diable les moments difficiles du brun, ce mec était juste irrécupérable. Je m'endormis, le rouge aux joues, pensant encore aux lèvres de l'ainé sur mon cou et surtout à ce baiser manqué...

 _ **Voili voilou**_

 _ **Bon pour tout vous dire c pas mon chapitre préféré, je trouve que ça bouge pas encore assez ( raison pour laquelle j'ai allongé le chapitre) et puis surtout j'en ai assez de les voir en désaccord ( Alors pk je les laisse comme ça ? Mais je suis une sadique autant pour vous que pour moi sachez le )**_

 _ **Bref normalement les choses devraient évoluer dans le prochain chapitre point de vue Thomas que je commence dès ce soir ou demain entre mes deux cours de la fac ( tellement mieux que le lycée franchement w )**_

 _ **Bref c pas tout ça mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié et bien sûr j'attends impatiemment vos reviews ! Positives ou négatives mais un petit avis qui m'aidera peut être à déterminer ce qui se passera dans la suite ... Et si j'ai besoin d'en écrire une aussi ^^**_

 _ **Oui ça fait légèrement dramatique mais bon ça ne sert à rien que je continue si vous n'appréciez pas même si ça me m'attristerait certainement ( imaginez moi avec la tête de chien battue et les yeux larmoyants comme ça vous aurez encore plus pitié de moi )**_

 _ **Je vous laisse et merci encore à ceux et celles qui me suivent déjà ! Je vous adore**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Jiika**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

 **Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 6 avec le point de vue de Thomas**

 **Je le publie avec un peu de retard, je plaide coupable mais je voulais vraiment qu'il soit réussi et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes**

 **Que pense notre beau brun de son entrevue avec Newt ? Toutes les réponses sont là et croyez moi, il y a beaucoup réfléchi.**

 **Encore une fois ce chapitre ne bouge pas beaucoup mais je voulais vraiment m'étendre sur les sentiments du personnage et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas trop déçue de ce que je vous propose ce soir.**

 **Encore une fois merci à ma bêta-reader ( même si elle a décidé de me faire avaler un bécherel à cause de mes fautes de conjugaison ) et je vous laisse lire ça :**

Mais qu'est ce que je venais de faire ?

Les mains posées sur les rebords du lavabo, je regardais mon reflet. L'eau froide ne m'avait pas aidé à oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais failli embrasser Newt.

Mes joues s'échauffèrent alors que la scène se répétait encore et encore dans ma tête. Je sentais encore la peau douce du blond contre ma joue et son air totalement désespéré qui le rendait ... Je secouais la tête. Est ce que j'avais vraiment penser que je le trouvais mignon ? Non, ce n'était juste pas possible. Je rouvris le robinet t et m'aspergeais d'eau gelée pour essayer de faire retomber la température trop élevée de mon corps.

L'idée d'apprécier un garçon ne me dérangeait pas vraiment en soi puisque j'étais bi mais le fait que ce soit Newt changeait tout. Depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre que de la haine. Une haine puissante et à vrai dire totalement irraisonnée. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me poussait à le détester. A part le fait qu'il était impoli. Et qu'il était devenu ami avec mon groupe de copains en un jour alors que j'avais un mois à développer une vraie relation de confiance avec eux. Et qu'il squattait ma chambre. Et qu'il semblait déjà faire parti de ma famille... Oui d'accord ce garçon me portait vraiment sur les nerfs.

Mais alors pourquoi ? Je me prenais la tête dans les mains, incapable de trouver une réponse. Soudain, j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers et je jetais un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas le blond mais mon petit frère qui devait, lui aussi, avoir été surpris par la pluie. Avec un sourire compatissant et oubliant momentanément mes préoccupations, je pris une serviette propre et la lui envoya.

\- Tu as décidé de te prendre une petite douche ? Lançais je alors.

\- Mouais. Dommage que j'ai oublié le shampoing. Maugréa mon petit frère en ébouriffant sa tignasse bouclée.

On se regarda un moment puis éclata de rire. Je me sentais beaucoup plus léger. Chuck avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur moi et je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissant. Après tous les problèmes de la journée, j'avais besoin de décompresser. Avec un sourire taquin, je m'approchais du plus petit et lui repris la serviette.

\- Une partie de jeu vidéo ? Demandais je connaissant d'avance sa réponse.

\- Tu n'as pas à me le demander deux fois. Sourit à son tour Chuck en se dirigeant directement vers la pièce qui se trouvait en face de la salle de bain.

Après avoir passé 4 ans à éponger les dettes de notre père avec nos deux emplois respectifs plus l'argent de notre oncle qui s'était proposé de nous aider, nous avions déménager chez ce dernier qui était allé vivre avec sa femme en Australie. Et oui, même si ma mère s'était avoir par ce pauvre c** qu'était mon père, le reste de ma famille n'avait pas à rougir de sa fortune. Cela faisait donc un an que nous vivions dans une maison plus que confortable et qui possédait, à notre plus grand bonheur, une salle exclusivement réservée à la détente. Une grande bibliothèque prenait tout un mur, remplie de toutes sortes de livres aussi intéressants que non. Un bureau orné d'un ordinateur était installé à côté de la fenêtre et un petit fauteuil reposait dans le coin pour les lectures solitaires. Enfin le reste de la pièce était occupée par un grand canapé de cuir qui se tenait devant une télé que l'on aurait presque pu caractériser d'écran plat. Avec un commun accord, on sauta sur le canapé et je me levais pour brancher la PS4.

Nous ne roulions pas vraiment sur l'or mais la plupart des meubles étant déjà présents quand nous étions arrivés, nous avaient permis de nous acheter quelques suppléments. C'est donc avec empressement que j'insérais le jeu de Call of Duty et que nous commencions à jouer. Après une bonne heure de combat sanglant, mon esprit vagabonda à nouveau sur un certain blond. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Et comment devais je prendre sa réaction ? Il ne m'avait pas vraiment repoussé mais rien ne me prouvait qu'il avait apprécié le contact ... Et puis d'abord pourquoi aurait-il du apprécier ? Il me détestait sûrement autant qu'il m'énervait. Le cri de joie de Chuck me fit rechuter dans la réalité et je remarquais que mon personnage était mort. Bizarrement cela ne me fit pas grand chose et je reposais ma manette.

Je sentis le regard du plus petit de poser sur moi. Sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer, je tentais de fuir mais Chuck était étonnamment rapide pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence. Il me bloqua le passage de la porte en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je me retins de rire en pensant qu'il n'était pas vraiment menaçant avec sa petite taille mais je lui obéissais et retournais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Chuck suivit mon exemple et s'assit en califourchon en se mettant en face de moi.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-il simplement.

\- Rien du tout. Je suis juste fatigué. Tentais je mais le haussement de sourcil du plus jeune me fit comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Chuck...

\- Ça ne sert à rien Thomas. Je veux savoir. Ça a un rapport avec Newt ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

L'évocation du blond me fit me rappeler de la scène du couloir et je sentis à nouveau mes joues se teinter d'une jolie couleur tomate. Cela n'échappa pas au garçon devant moi dont le visage s'éclairait d'un petit sourire. Sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

\- Oh pas vraiment une dispute alors ... Ronronna t-il.

\- Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs, il ne s'est rien passé. Mentis je, sentant mon visage s'échauffer encore davantage.

\- Je crains que tu ne te trahisse tout seul. Alors dis moi tout. Tu l'as plaqué contre un mur et tu lui as fais des choses interdites au moins de 18 ans. M'interrogea le cadet en souriant d'une manière plus sadique encore.

\- Non mais ça va. M'empourprais je. Je te signale que c'est quand même mon beau frère !

\- Ah tiens, il n'est déjà plus ton ennemi, c'est quand même une avancée. Ricana Chuck.

\- Je n'ai ...

Je me tus, constatant que quoi que je dise, le petit brun pourrait facilement le retourner contre moi. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais pas pensé à Newt comme un ennemi mais juste un garçon. Un garçon normal et accessoirement pas mal du tout. Je rougis plus encore à cette pensée et le sourire diabolique de Chuck finit de me faire exploser.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Oui c'est vrai. Tout à l'heure, on n'était encore en train de se chercher et puis il y a eu cette coupure d'électricité. Newt a commencé à paniquer alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras parce que je ne suis pas un monstre quand même ! Et là il s'est accroché à moi et ... et je ne sais pas ça m'a touché. Et puis quand la lumière est revenue, il est redevenu le Newt chiant et renfermé et ça m'a énervé alors j'ai voulu l'embêter et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je me suis approché de lui et c'est comme si à chaque pas que je faisais, il devenait quelqu'un d'autre...

Je ne savais même plus si je racontais l'histoire à Chuck ou si je faisais ma propre introspection mais les mots m'échappaient et avec eux des sentiments que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné...

\- Il semblait moins sûr de lui, plus humain, plus abordable... Et je suis arrivé tout près de lui et sur le coup, c'est comme si j'avais un besoin urgent de l'embrasser et de voir comment il allait réagir. Et puis j'ai repris un peu conscience de ce que je faisais et que je me trouvais devant le mec qui m'énerve tellement depuis qu'il est là. Et donc je me suis mis à lui mordre l'oreille... Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? M'exclamais je en me recroquevillant sur le sol.

Je ne savais vraiment plus où j'en étais. C'était du n'importe quoi. Pourquoi avais je des sentiments aussi contradictoires ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'avoir du .. désir pour quelqu'un que l'on détestait ! Ou alors le fait que parfois entre la haine et la passion il n'y avait qu'une barrière était peut être vraie ... Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était en train de se liquéfier sur place. Je n'aurais même pas été étonné si de la fumée était sortie de mes oreilles. Je sentis alors une main rassurante se poser sur mon épaule et je lançais un regard désespéré à mon frère. Celui ci me sourit gentiment et me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Ecoute Thomas. A vrai dire, je dois avouer que même moi j'ai un peu de mal à cerner la relation que toi et Newt avez. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement dû à la haine. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu ressens ni ce qu'il va se passer. Mais je peux te donner un conseil. Peut être devrais tu réfléchir à pourquoi tu sembles détester Newt. Après tout, ce n'est pas anodin si vous en êtes venus à vous haïr à ce point. Il y a du avoir un élément déclencheur. Et quand tu auras trouvé la réponse à cette question, je pense que tout le reste s'éclaircira.

Je méditais sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens. Seulement un horrible mal de tête me fit grimacer et j'abandonnais. Du moins pour le moment. Je gratifiais Chuck d'un sourire pour le remercier et me relevais.

\- Je vais me chercher à manger et en profiter pour prendre une aspirine. Tu veux quelque chose ? Demandais je.

Le plus jeune, ayant compris que la conversation s'arrêtait là sourit et rebrancha la console pour une partie solo.

\- Si tu trouves de la pizza... Répondit-il alors, en se concentrant sur sa partie.

Je soupirais, un sourire sur le visage et sortis. Me demandant soudain où avait pu passer Newt, je rentrais dans ma chambre pour me prendre une veste, le froid commençant à se faisant ressentir. La pièce était noire et ayant la flemme d'allumer la lumière, j'essayais de me repérer pour trouver mon armoire. Il ne me fallut qu'une minute pour la trouver et me vêtir d'un cardigan quand j'entendis un gémissement. D'abord inquiet, je me rappelais que le blond partageait ma chambre.

Sans bruit, je m'installais sur mon lit et me laissais tomber pour me retrouver juste au dessus du matelas où se trouvait Newt. Ce dernier s'était emmitouflé dans sa couverture et seuls son visage et sa chevelure ébouriffée en ressortait. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres sans que je ne le désire vraiment. Il semblait tellement différent, tellement mignon... Je rougis une fois de plus alors que cette pensée me traversa l'esprit.

Chuck m'avait dit de réfléchir à ma relation avec le jeune homme mais à vrai dire nous n'avions même pas de relation en tant que telle. C'est à peine si nous nous étions parlés enfin si l'on ne compte pas nos disputes... Et tout était de ma faute puisque je l'avais rejeté dès le début. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, appréciant le doux contact de sa chevelure. Un soupir de bien être lui échappa et je me retirais immédiatement comme si j'avais été brûlé. D'ailleurs la chaleur qui m'envahissait n'était pas loin du brasier.

Je sortis en refermant la porte le plus doucement possible et descendis à la cuisine. Je récupérais le téléphone et commandais trois pizzas puis en attendant ma commande, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé. Je sortis mon portable et remarquais quelques sms de mes amis. Un de Gally qui me demandait les devoirs à faire pour demain et un de Alby qui réclamait son CD que je lui avais emprunté il y a quelques mois à peine. Je fixais mon écran et remarquais que le dernier était de Minho. Appréhendant légèrement, je l'ouvris.

" Alors mec, Newt est encore en vie ou il faut que je vienne t'aider à cacher le corps "

Je soupirais. Je ne savais pas comment l'asiatique avait compris la relation qui m'unissait maintenant au blond mais il semblait beaucoup s'en amuser. Soucieux de ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet, je pianotais rapidement une réponse.

" Il est encore vivant et il se porte comme un charme alors pas la peine de t'en faire. Sinon tu es prêt pour le championnat de samedi ? "

J'eus à peine le temps de me rallonger que mon portable vibra à nouveau.

" Comment oses tu me poser la question ? Ce que tu devrais te demander c'est si l'équipe adverse est prête à nous affronter ! Mais ne croies pas que je me suis fais avoir ... Si Newt respire encore, c'est à dire que vous avez fais la paix ?"

" J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais nous être supérieur ... Et disons qu'on a décidé de s'ignorer donc en quelque sorte, ça entend un accord de paix. "

Le rouge aux joues, j'envoyais le sms. Maintenant que j'y pensais, peut être que la paix si attendue serait de courte durée. Mon comportement envers le terminale lui avait sûrement déplu et il allait m'ignorer. Je ressentis comme une légère douleur dans mon coeur. C'était ce que je voulais après tout. Que l'on n'est plus rien à faire avec l'autre alors pourquoi me sentais je aussi mal ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ses sombres pensées que la réponse de Minho retentit.

" Non mais t'as vraiment rien dans le crâne ! ca n'arrangera rien que vous vous ignorerez ! D'un ça va faire de la peine à ta mère et ton frère et de deux ça sera tout aussi inconvenant pour vous ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, il fait parti de notre groupe et les tensions entre vous, on les ressent tous. Alors fais pas ta mauviette et agis ! Newt est sympa et tu es vraiment le seul qui ne le vois pas. "

Je fus surpris par les paroles de mon meilleur ami. Mais bizarrement, j'étais moins choqué de sa gentillesse envers le blond que par la justesse de ses paroles. A bien y réfléchir, Newt n'avait jamais rien fais contre moi. Bien que je ne puisse pas expliquer pourquoi notre première rencontre avait été aussi explosive, le littéraire n'avait rien fais d'autre contre moi. Si ce n'est entrer dans ma famille et encore une fois, il n'y était pour rien. Cela me dérangeait de devoir l'admettre mais j'étais le seul fautif de notre mauvaise relation.

Dans un soupir, je repris mon portable.

" Compris. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. "

Je n'attendis pas la réponse de mon ami car la sonnette venait de sonner et je me hâtais d'aller récupérer la nourriture. Je remontais tranquillement et déposais une des pizzas près de Chuck. Puis je me dirigeais à nouveau vers ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et allumais ma lampe de chevet qui éclaira la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. Newt était toujours sous les couvertures mais un grognement m'apprit qu'il était réveillé. J'effaçais le sourire qui grandissait sur mon visage et me composais un air moqueur et supérieur. Puis sans aucune délicatesse, j'attrapais la couverture et la souleva de sorte que le blond se recroquevilla en me lançant un regard meurtrier.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il, visiblement bien énervé.

Je me retins de trembler. Si je voulais vraiment arranger les choses, il fallait que je fasse des efforts. Je croisais les doigts dans mon dos.

\- Alors déjà sache que si je fais ça, c'est parce que j'y ai un intérêt personnel et qui ne te concerne en rien. Et aussi que contrairement à ce que tu penses, je me préoccupe de ma famille et même de ton père, bien que j'ai encore du mal à l'accepter totalement.

Newt ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant absolument pas là où je voulais en venir. Je décidais donc de me montrer un peu plus sincère et plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux mordorés.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le garçon en face de moi resta un moment en état de choc. Puis il se pinça l'avant bras en grimaçant. Surpris par son geste, je le questionnais à mon tour.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Pour vérifier que c'était bien la réalité. Répondit-il, les sourcils froncés. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ou alors tu es malade ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, je te remercie de te préoccuper de ma santé. Répliquais je sarcastique avant de reprendre plus calmement. Écoute, je sais qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases...

Le blond haussa un sourcil et je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça ? Je sais que je suis parfois quelqu'un d'assez impulsif et qui fonce tête baissée dans le tas mais là j'essaye vraiment d'arranger les choses.

\- Si tu prévois de faire la même chose que tout à l'heure, je me passerais volontiers de tes excuses. Cingla le blond.

Mon cœur se serra à nouveau dans ma poitrine tandis que je voyais le visage du blond rougir de colère. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cela me dérangeait qu'il ai détesté ce que je lui avais fais à ce point. C'est avec beaucoup moins d'assurance que je repris.

\- Je ... Je m'excuse aussi pour ça ok ? C'était stupide de ma part et je ne recommencerais plus. Affirmais je en scrutant le visage du blond qui s'assombrit. Non vraiment, je ne le ferais plus. Et aussi, c'était stupide de dire qu'on devait s'ignorer. Après tout, on doit se côtoyer tous les jours et on n'est dans le même cercle d'amis alors je te propose qu'on .. et bien qu'on essaye de s'entendre.

Je soufflais, rassuré d'être parvenu à dire tout ce que je voulais. Légèrement inquiet, je guettais une quelconque réaction du garçon en face de moi. celui ci semblait réfléchir profondément. Finalement, il releva la tête vers moi et je sentis mes poings se serrer dans l'attente.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux te faire confiance. Mais tu as raison on ne peut pas continuer notre guéguerre pour toujours surtout si l'on doit vivre sous le même toit. Donc ok pour qu'on soit amis.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin qui fit battre mon coeur beaucoup plus vite que précédemment et je détournais le regard pour qu'il ne voit mes joues se colorer. Mes yeux tombèrent sur le pizza que j'avais ramené et j'en tendis une part au blond.

\- Quoi de mieux qu'une part de pizza pour célébrer notre nouvelle amitié ? Souriais je.

\- Quelle bonne idée. Acquiesça le jeune homme blond.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et on ne remarqua même pas le temps passer. On discuta un peu de tout et de rien et j'éclatais de rire plus d'une fois. Après avoir fini nos pizzas, on s'était allongé sur mon lit et on parlait en regardant le plafond.

\- Alors comme ça ton père avait tendance à envoyer les crêpes au plafond ? Demandais je, un rire dans la voix.

\- Oui je te promets mais le pire c'est quand une fois elle est restée collée et elle est tombée pile au moment où je passais dessous.

L'image d'un Newt coiffé d'une crêpe me fit me tordre de rire à nouveau et le blond me rejoignit bientôt.

\- Et toi ? Quelle est ta pire honte ? Demanda alors le blond en se retournant vers moi.

\- Ne me dis pas que la crêpe qui t'es tombée dessus était ta pire honte parce que je ne te crois pas. Tentais je pour éviter la question gênante.

\- Peut être pas mais c'est à moi de te poser une question donc je t'écoute. Ricana Newt, très amusé.

\- C'est pas juste. M'exclamais je en croisant les bras.

Le blond rigola et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Puis sous son insistance grandissante, je me lançais.

\- Ma pire honte est sans doute le jour où on m'a pris en train de mater les fesses de Maël pendant un cours de maths.

\- Y a pire. Soupira Newt. Tous les garçons ont un âge où ils commencent à s'intéresser à la gente féminine.

\- Sauf que c'était un garçon.

Je l'avais dis sans vraiment d'arrière pensée mais devant le silence qui s'installa, je soupirais.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Dis je, en m'éloignant.

\- Non attend.

Sa main s'était accroché à mon poignet et m'empêchait de quitter le lit. Je levais mes yeux et croisais le regard doré. Incertitude, étonnement mais aucun dégoût. Rassuré je repris ma place gardant néanmoins une distance respectable.

\- Tu es gay ? Demanda alors le terminale en baissant la tête.

\- Non, je suis bi. Répondis je simplement.

\- Donc tu es déjà sorti avec des garçons et des filles ?

\- En fait je suis sorti avec deux filles et un garçon mais ça n'a jamais duré longtemps. D'autres questions ? Interrogeais je à mon tour avec un sourire.

\- Comment tu as su que tu aimais aussi les garçons ?

La question me prit au dépourvu et le visage rouge du jeune homme en face de moi plus encore. Souriant de toutes mes dents, je m'approchais doucement. Newt me vit faire sans bouger, le rouge de ses joues s'accentuant davantage. Alors que j'étais juste devant lui, il s'agita.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Murmura t-il.

\- J'ai compris que j'étais attiré par les hommes quand un garçon a montré de l'intérêt pour moi et qu'il m'a embrassé. Répondis je dans un souffle.

Newt retint sa respiration et je passais une main sur sa joue. Je caressais sa peau douce de mon doigt et appréciais le contact tandis que mes yeux s'ancraient dans les siens. Ses mains s'accrochaient au drap et je souris de le voir, si troublé. Je savais que je ne devrais pas faire ça mais devant ce garçon j'étais tout simplement incapable de me contrôler.

Nos visages s'étaient encore rapprochés et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner. C'était... délicieux.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dis que tu ne me toucherais plus... Susurra Newt alors qu'il poussait un peu plus sa joue contre ma main.

\- Cette fois, je ne joue pas. Dis je d'une voix grave, soupirant de contentement en voyant ses yeux s'assombrir. Je t'aide juste à déterminer vers où va ton orientation sexuelle...

Alors que je parlais, j'avais laissé mon doigt descendre vers son cou, traçant des arabesques sur la peau aussi délicate que brûlante. Il gémit doucement, attisant encore plus mes sens. Je n'arrivais pas à concilier l'image de Newt au garçon qui était si adorablement lové dans mes bras et qui quémandait plus de caresses. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ?

\- Tommy ? Murmura t-il.

A l'entente du surnom, mon cerveau se déconnecta et je plongeais mon regard empli de désir dans celui du blond tout aussi sombre. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa bouche et je le voyais déjà fermer les yeux. Avec un sourire sadique, je lui léchais doucement les lèvres ce qui le fit gémir avant de dériver vers son oreille.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu as plutôt l'air d'apprécier... Était ce déjà le cas tout à l'heure ? C'est à dire que si je fais ça...

Il hoqueta alors que je mordillais son oreille. Puis ayant remarqué qu'il appréciait, je léchais doucement son cou. Le blond sous moi haletait et une de ses mains vint s'agripper à ma chemise. Je m'amusais à le titiller encore quand il me repoussa légèrement. Surpris, je ne pus qu'admirer la lueur sauvage qui brillait dans ses yeux dorés et ses joues rouges qui lui donnait un air encore plus débauché. Je me léchais les lèvres dans l'expective et souris en le voyant suivre le mouvement.

\- Alors tu sais ce que tu veux Newt ? Demandais je d'une voix rauque de désir.

\- Oh que oui. Répondit celui ci en se saisissant de mon haut de sa deuxième main. Je veux t'embrasser.

Et il le fit. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes dans un baiser qui malgré toute la sauvagerie qu'il laissait paraître était tendre et doux. Nos bouches se pressèrent avec plus d'ardeur l'une contre l'autre et ce fut à mon tour de gémir. Il était fantastique, merveilleux, divin... Je ne trouvais même plus les mots pour décrire tous les sentiments qui m'envahirent alors. La seule chose que je désirais était de continuer à l'embrasser et surtout de ne jamais arrêter.

Mais le manque d'air se fit sentir bien plus vite que j'aurais cru, nous contraignant à nous éloigner. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres rougies, Newt était juste à tomber et je m'avançais déjà, prêt à lui ravir un second baiser quand une porte claqua, nous faisant sursauter. La voix de ma mère s'éleva alors, me faisant l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- Thomas ! Newt ! Venez j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncez.

On se regarda un moment, la gêne ayant remplacer le désir qui nous avait fait perdre la tête tout à l'heure. Sans échanger un mot, on descendit, retrouvant les deux adultes debout devant la cheminée, nous attendant. Sous leur indication, on s'assit sur le canapé, préservant une distance correcte. Ma mère semblait particulièrement excitée et ? nous souriait d'un air fier.

\- Alors les garçons, je sais que c'est assez dur pour vous de vous entendre et d'accepter la situation. En plus le fait de devoir partager votre chambre n'est pas ce qui a de mieux pour vous laissez le temps de prendre conscience de notre nouvelle famille.

Je déglutis à ces paroles tandis que un poids tomba sur mes épaules alors que je prenais conscience de ce nouveau mot. Famille. Mon cœur se resserra à nouveau dans ma poitrine et un étrange sentiment m'envahit. Je lançais un regard en coin au blond mais celui ci regardait son père, attendant la suite.

\- Et bien, nous avons décidé que nous allions rénover le débarras et le transformer en chambre comme ça d'ici la fin du mois, Newt pourra s'installer tout seul. Bon bien sûr, je sais que ce n'est pas extraordinaire et que ça va demander un moment mais c'est mieux que rien n'est ce pas ? Finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je restais silencieux, digérant l'information. J'aurais sûrement du sauter de joie mais bizarrement je ne me sentais pas heureux de cette nouvelle. Le terminale à côté de moi ne réagissait pas plus et nos parents nous regardèrent étonnés.

\- Et bien c'est tout ? S'exclama ma mère en me regardant. Je pensais que cela vous ferais plus plaisir que ça ...

Voyant bien qu'elle était déçue, je me levais et la pris dans mes bras.

\- Non, c'est vraiment génial maman. Je vous remercie vraiment d'avoir pensé à nous mais je ne veux pas vous obliger à trop en faire, c'est pour ça.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Intervint le père du blond en me posant une main sur l'épaule. Nous nous sommes déjà renseigné pour tout faire correctement.

\- C'est parfait. Merci papa. S'écria alors Newt en se levant à son tour, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Les deux adultes nous présentèrent leur projet mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Il y a quelques heures à peine, je souhaitais que le blond disparaisse de ma vie et voilà que je me sentais horriblement déçu qu'il quitte ma chambre. Je ne me comprenais plus et cela m'énervait. Voir le terminale aussi enthousiaste à créer sa nouvelle chambre finit de m'exaspérer.

Prétextant un coup de barre, je me précipitais dans ma chambre et m'étalais sur mon lit. Je me sentais mal, si mal... Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine mais je n'éprouvais aucun plaisir. Je passais une main sur mes joues chaudes et regardait avec surprise les larmes que j'y avais recueilli. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. En deux jours à peine, tout mon univers avait été bouleversé et cela à cause d'un blond beaucoup trop captivant à mon goût. Encore maintenant, je revoyais ses yeux ambrés qui s'éclairaient quand il souriait et ses joues qui s'empourpraient adorablement quand je l'embêtais. Je me rappelais de sa peau si douce sous mes doigts et sa voix si envoûtante quand il s'approchait près de mon oreille. Et ses lèvres... Il n'y avait pas de mots assez puissants pour décrire ce que je ressentais lorsqu'elles se posaient sur les miennes.

Puis alors que je commençais à me rendre compte de tout ce que cela voulait dire, le garçon même qui hantait mes pensées entra doucement. Je n'osais pas relever la tête de peur qu'il distingue les gouttes d'eau salées qui striaient encore mes joues. Mais il ne parla pas et son silence me mit plus mal à l'aise encore.

D'un geste discret, je m'essuyais rapidement les yeux et me tournais vers le Newt qui venait de s'installer sur son matelas à son tour. Il évitait mon regard, s'affairant avec ses affaires de classe. Las de cet instant gênant, je me lançais.

\- Newt... Je le vis frissonner et cela m'encouragea à continuer. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Le terminale ne répondit pas, rangeant un cahier dans sa besace mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, il se retourna vers moi, son regard ambré affrontant le mien.

\- Et bien, on a discuté et à un moment ça a dérivé. On s'est un peu laissé aller et c'est tout. Dit-il simplement.

\- C'est tout ? M'exclamais je, énervé par le comportement trop calme du garçon en face de lui. Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu n'embrasses pas n'importe qui quand même ?

\- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Rétorqua Newt en me fusillant du regard.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Après tout qu'est ce que j'aurais pu lui répondre. Je me contentais donc de baisser la tête.

\- Et bien, tu .. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Mentis je.

\- Moi non plus. En fait, je pense qu'on devrait oublier cet épisode. Je suis content qu'on s'entende correctement maintenant. Et quand nous aurons chacun notre chambre, nous pourrons enfin être une véritable famille.

Famille. Encore ce mot. Et dans la bouche de Newt, il me semblait plus terrible encore. Je sentis les larmes remonter dans mes yeux et je me dépêchais de clore la conversation.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison. Et bien bonne nuit alors.

Puis sans attendre sa réponse, je me glissais sous mes couvertures m'éloignant le plus possible du blond pour qu'il ne m'entende pas. Je l'entendis vaguement me souhaiter une bonne nuit puis après avoir éteint la lumière, seules nos respirations brisaient le silence pesant de la pièce. Une bonne dizaine de minutes passa avant que je n'entende le terminale respirer plus calmement, m'apprenant qu'il s'était endormi.

Je me laissais alors à nouveau les larmes couler sur mes joues tandis que je serrais mon tee-shirt au niveau de mon coeur. Qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait souffrir autant avec seulement des mots ? Qui aurait cru que moi, qui avait décidé de ne plus faire confiance, je m'étais livré seulement aussi facilement à un garçon qui venait à peine d'entrer chez moi ? Qui aurait cru que ce même garçon m'avait dérobé quelque chose d'encore plus précieux que ma famille et mes amis ? Qui aurait cru que je tomberais amoureux de ce garçon ? Je resserrais plus fort mon oreiller contre moi tandis que je prenais conscience de cette réalité. J'étais bel et bien tombé amoureux de Newt. Newt qui depuis hier était devenu un membre de ma famille. Je gémis, désespéré de subir autant de malheurs.

Je m'endormis sur un dernier nom que je murmurais sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- Newt...

 **Voili Voilou**

 **Alors surtout ne me tuez pas pour avoir fini le chapitre comme ça**

 **Je sais que leur rapprochement peut paraître un peu rapide mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils passent leur vie à se disputer à vrai dire, ça n'aurait pas vraiment pas fait avancer mon histoire donc j'espère que ça le fait quand même**

 **J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette introspection de Thomas et j'espère que vous partagez mon avis**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une toute petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ... Please !**

 **Et pour le 31 octobre, le prochain chapitre avec une petite fête dont je vous laisse deviner le thème :3**

 **Voilà à bientôt !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

 **Hello hello**

 **Pour commencer, toutes mes excuses pour ce retard de presque un mois mais pour tout vous avouer, j'avais perdu mon inspiration... De plus avec la pression de l'université, j'avoue avoir laissé ça un peu de côté mais je m'y suis remise ! Surtout encouragée que je l'ai été avec de plus en plus d'entre vous qui viennent lire et apprécient mon histoire ! Et je vous en remercie énormément !**

 **Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à fondre en larmes et tout mais ça me touche beaucoup donc j'espère que ce que j'écris sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Bon je vais éviter de trop vous faire attendre mais je tenais à vous préciser un petit changement. J'ai modifié en cours de route une partie de l'histoire et c'est pourquoi la fête d'Halloween sera au prochain chapitre et non celui ci ...**

 **Mais vous verrez cela par vous même et je vous laisser découvrir cela tout de suite : Bonne lecture !**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demie que je vivais chez la famille Ryan. Et tout allait pour le mieux ou presque... La rénovation du débarras en ma nouvelle chambre avançait bien et j'étais impatient d'y emménager. Ce n'est pas vraiment que je voulais quitter la chambre de Thomas. Après tout, les choses s'étaient totalement arrangées entre nous et on se côtoyait normalement que ce soit à la maison ou au lycée. Mais j'avais remarqué que nos échanges restaient seulement polis et le brun s'échappait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

J'avais un peu de mal à assimiler ce comportement avec celui de la dernière fois où nous avions vraiment parlé pour la première fois. Je me sentis rougir immédiatement mais je secouais la tête. Je m'étais promis de ne plus penser à cet... accident. L'ainé des deux frères semblaient avoir totalement oublié l'épisode et je devais en faire de même.

Je soupirais et repris mon livre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où je m'étais assis. Pourtant, j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur les mots et je dus relire au moins quatre fois la phrase pour en comprendre le sens. Avec un nouveau soupir, je rejetais mon livre, exaspéré. Je me décidais alors à sortir un peu pour me détendre. C'était le début d'un samedi après midi et seul mon père trainait encore à la maison pour continuer ses travaux. Je montais à l'étage pour récupérer mes écouteurs et une veste chaude ( on était quand même en octobre ) et descendit à nouveau. Je passais la tête par l'encadrement de la porte du débarras et fis un sourire en voyant mon père se battre avec le mode d'emploi de la commode.

\- Papa, je sors faire un tour. Le prévins je.

\- Ah Newt ! Euh d'accord, à tout à l'heure. Dit-il sans lever les yeux du papier en attrapant une planche de bois.

Avec un petit rire amusé, je laçais mes chaussures et sortit en nouant une écharpe autour de mon cou. La musique se lança et je me dirigeais d'un pas tranquille vers le parc qui se trouvait près de chez nous. Des feuilles parsemaient mon chemin et j'entrais bientôt dans l'espace vert. Un vent léger soufflait et je rigolais en voyant une femme courir après son écharpe. Je m'assis sur un banc et regardais les passants se promener. Un vieux couple se tenait main par la main, une femme poussait sa poussette, son fils la suivant en grelottant puis je revis la fille avec son écharpe qu'elle avait finalement récupéré. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, je vis alors un groupe de garçons parmi lesquels j'aperçus Aris.

Il sembla m'avoir vu aussi car il me fit un signe de main avant de se rapprocher avec la bande. Je remarquais alors que les garçons qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient autre qu'Alby et Gally. Les deux me saluèrent aussi et je me levais pour les suivre.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le petit blond en souriant joyeusement. Je ne savais pas que tu habitais dans le coin.

Sa question me prit au dépourvu et je cherchais rapidement une excuse à lui fournir.

\- J'avais juste un rendez vous et vu que je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi tout de suite, je suis venu me balader et vous qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Enchaînais je, histoire de changer de sujet.

\- Moi j'habite à l'autre bout de la rue, pas très loin de chez Thomas en fait. S'exclama Aris avec un clin d'œil. Dommage qu'il soit pas chez lui, on aurait pu faire un truc tous ensemble.

\- Comment ça ? Il est où ? M'informais je innocemment.

\- Et bien il est à l'aéroport. Dit simplement le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers Gally. D'ailleurs je croyais que tu y serais allé aussi.

\- Pas envie. Trop loin.

Je rigolais franchement devant le garçon aux cheveux courts qui remontait son écharpe vers sa bouche en frissonnant. Ne voulant pas insister sur le sujet, Alby proposa un cinéma et je me retins de demander la raison de la présence du brun à l'aéroport. Je me dis simplement que je pourrais lui demander ce soir. Je suivis donc mes amis avec un sourire.

Je rentrais alors que la nuit était déjà bien tombée. J'avais passé un super après midi. Après un bon film d'action, les garçons m'avaient dans un petit café que je ne connaissais pas. Nous avions discuté de tout et de rien pendant deux bonnes heures avant de nous séparer.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien et c'est très joyeux que je rentrais finalement. Un doux fumet s'échappait de la cuisine et je saluais Mia qui préparait le repas.

\- Bonne journée ? Demanda t-elle, en goutant sa sauce avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Très bonne. J'ai retrouvé quelques amis et on a passé l'aprem ensemble. Répondis je en me débarrassant de ma veste et mon écharpe. Et vous ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Sourit la femme. Et quand à ma journée, disons que je n'ai pas fais grand chose. Juste quelques courses. Tu peux monter chercher les garçons, le repas est prêt dans 5min. Ajouta t-elle en prenant les assiettes.

Je hochais la tête et montais rapidement à l'étage. Je me dirigeais tout d'abord vers la chambre de Chuck. Je trouvais ce dernier, affalé sur son lit en pleine lecture. Il semblait tellement absorbé qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu et je m'approchais doucement. Je lui posais finalement une main sur l'épaule en le faisant sursauter.

\- Newt ? S'exclama t-il en me jetant un regard noir alors que j'étais mort de rire. Non mais tu m'as vraiment fais peur.

\- Désolé mais c'était trop tentant.

Il m'observa un moment les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés puis un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Bon ok. Mais tu voulais quoi ? Parce que j'espère que tu ne m'as pas dérangé juste pour me faire peur parce que sinon crois moi que je serais plus effrayant que les dragons de Daenerys ! Me menaça t-il.

\- Daenerys ? C'est qui ça ? Demandais je.

Le cadet des Ryan me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu ne connais pas Game of thrones ? S'écria t-il comme si je venais de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale.

\- Euh .. Pas vraiment... Murmurais je, incertain.

Le plus petit eu une expression effrayée et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Complètement dépassé par la situation, je le suivis jusqu'à la chambre de Thomas. Ce dernier était au téléphone et ne nous avais pas vu. Tout à coup, il éclata de rire et mon cœur rata un battement. Il semblait si ... heureux et il était magnifique.

Je me sentis rougir à cette pensée. Depuis notre baiser, j'avais bien compris que je pouvais tout aussi bien être attiré par les hommes que les femmes. Ou du moins c'est ce que j'avais pensé au début. Avant de de me rendre compte qu'aucun homme ne m'attirait vraiment... Aucun homme sauf lui.

\- Hey Thomas !

La voix de Chuck me ramena à la réalité et je déglutis quand le regard chocolat du plus âgé se posa sur nous. Son sourire s'effaça et il s'excusa à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher. Puis il m'observa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

\- Thomas c'est horrible ! Continuait Chuck. Newt ne connait pas Game of thrones !

Un grand silence s'installa pendant lequel ma gêne ne cessait d'augmenter. Le brun nous regardait, alternant entre Chuck et moi. Puis un sourire vint éclairer son visage avant qu'il ne se mette à rire. Un peu abasourdi, je finis par me mettre à rire aussi, laissant échapper toute la tension de mon corps. On rigola comme ça pendant un bon moment avant que Chuck explose.

\- Non mais c'est pas drôle ! S'exclama t-il, les poings sur les hanches. C'est dramatique !

\- Mais oui. Essaya de le calmer Thomas en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. C'est terrible !

Il se retint de rire encore tandis que le plus jeune gonflait ses joues à la remarque moqueuse de son frère. C'est alors que la tête de Mia apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien mais en amusez bien mais en attendant le repas va refroidir. Dit-elle en nous regardant sévèrement.

Le sourire qui ornait son visage venait contredire sa colère et on descendit joyeusement. Le repas fut tranquille. Chuck m'expliqua donc ce qui était pour lui la meilleure série de tous les temps et je dus m'échapper après le dessert étant donné qu'il ne voulait plus me lâcher. C'est donc d'un pas précipité que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand elle disparut, laissant apparaître Thomas. Il me fixa puis s'écarta.

\- Tu peux y aller. Dit-il simplement en se détournant vers sa chambre.

\- Attend Thomas !

Il se retourna et je me mordis la joue. Qu'est ce qui m'avait prit de l'arrêter ? Je n'avais rien à lui dire. Pourtant quelque chose me blessait quand il me regardait l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose et qu'il partait sans un mot. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'évite. Je me mordis la lèvre et cherchais un truc à dire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais à l'aéroport cet après midi ? Demandais je alors.

\- Qui t'a dit que j'étais là bas ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai rencontré Aris et les autres tout à l'heure et on en a un peu discuté. Expliquais je, tendu sous l'expression encore plus sombre de l'ainé.

\- Je vois. Et bien tu verras demain de toute manière. Grinça t-il avant de claquer la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Je regardais le pan de bois pendant quelques secondes encore, un étrange goût de métal dans la bouche. Puis je finis par rentrer dans la salle de bain. Après m'être déshabillé, je me hâtais de laisser l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi Thomas agissait ainsi mais je n'aimais pas ça. Mais ce n'était pas comme avant. Il ne m'énervait pas vraiment. A vrai dire, je voulais juste qu'il fasse attention à moi et qu'on se retrouve comme cette soirée. Inconsciemment, je touchais mes lèvres de mes doigts et eu un frisson. Je me rappelais encore de ce baiser. De ses lèvres si douces et à la fois si conquérantes. J'aurais voulu les sentir à nouveau, de peur d'oublier leur goût.

Le changement de température me réveilla et je refermais vivement le jet d'eau froide que j'avais malencontreusement allumé pendant que je ... réfléchissais. Je sortis ensuite de la douche et m'essuyais tranquillement les cheveux avant d'enfiler un boxer un tee shirt. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à me laver les dents et à essayer de dompter mes cheveux blonds, je n'eus d'autre choix que de retourner dans ma chambre. Le cœur battant, j'appuyais finalement sur la poignée et entrais.

Je baillais tandis que la prof de littérature s'enthousiasmait sur une scène de Roméo et Juliette. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle cherchait à nous faire participer sur la tirade de l'homme le plus romantique du monde par ses dires. Je soupirais. La seule chose dont je rêvais pour le moment, était de sortir de ce cours plus qu'ennuyeux. Non pas que je n'aimais pas la littérature mais je n'étais juste pas motivé.

Cela avait peut être avoir avec le fait que Thomas m'avait à nouveau totalement ignoré ce matin et pire encore qu'il avait fui alors que je venais lui donner un cahier qu'il avait oublié. J'avais l'impression d'être un pestiféré et cela m'ennuyait au plus haut point. Je sentais aussi le regard de Aris sur moi mais je l'ignorais. Non je voulais juste que la journée finisse au plus vite.

Mon souhait sembla avoir été entendu car à ce moment précis, la sonnerie retentit et je me précipitais avec les autres vers la sortie. Après le repas, il ne me restait plus que le cours d'anglais et je serais libre. C'est donc le cœur plus léger que je me rendis à la cafétéria à la suite de mon ami blond. Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt que j'arrivais près de notre table.

Le brun était là et affichait un sourire lumineux. J'aurais pu largement l'apprécier si il n'était pas destiné à la jolie fille qui était assise à côté de lui. Je serrais plus fort mon plateau et m'assis en grinçant des dents. Je ne comprenais pas mon propre comportement. Ou du moins j'espérais ne pas le comprendre.

\- Theresa ! S'écria alors Aris en se précipitant pour prendre la brune dans ses bras. Tu n'imagines à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- En fait si. Et d'ailleurs si tu pouvais restreindre un peu ton enthousiasme pour que je puisse un peu respirer, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup aussi. Rigola la jeune fille alors que le blond s'écartait.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent alors sur moi et je tressaillis. Elle me détailla un moment avant de sourire.

\- Tu dois être Newt. Enchantée, moi c'est Theresa.

\- Salut... euh mais comment connais tu mon nom ? Demandais je sceptique.

Elle jeta un regard en arrière et Thomas croisa mon regard un instant avant de se détourner vers Minho qui était près de lui. Je retins un soupir et remarquais le regard de la brune qui me fixait à nouveau. Je haussais un sourcil.

\- Disons qu'on m'a parlé de toi. Tu es nouveau si j'ai bien compris ? Tu es arrivé ici il y a longtemps ? S'enquit-elle d'un ton joyeux qui m'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Environ deux semaines ... Grinçais je.

\- Je vois et tu es venu avec qui ? Ta famille ? Ça a été dur de partir ? Tu avais peut être des amis, une petite amie...

\- Theresa, ça suffit. Laisse le. Intervint alors Thomas en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Celle ci voulut répliquer mais un regard du brun la fit refermer la bouche. Je ne protestais pas, ravi d'être débarrassé d'elle avant que cette dernière n'engage une conversation privée avec Thomas en se collant à lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Je vis l'ainé Ryan rougir et ma colère augmenta. Je me tournais vers les autres, désireux d'ignorer le couple qui ne cessait de parler à voix basse comme si ils avaient oublié notre présence. Aris se pencha vers moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont tout le temps comme ça mais tu pourras parler à Theresa plus tard.

\- Ils sont ensemble ? Demandais je d'une voix que j'espérais maîtrisée, me fichant totalement de pouvoir m'approcher de la brune.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ils l'ont toujours nié mais quand on les voit comme ça il y a toujours des doutes. Après on sait que Thomas préfère les garçons mais bon ... Oh mince ! Dit-il soudainement en se plaquant une main sur la bouche comme si il venait de dire une connerie.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil aux deux jeunes aux cheveux marrons.

\- Je le savais, t'inquiète pas.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi proche de Thomas pourtant... S'étonna alors le terminale, me faisant me retourner vers lui.

\- Bah je l'ai pris en train de regarder un garçon une fois et je lui ai demandé et il me l'a dit, c'est tout. Mentis je précipitamment.

\- C'était qui ? Interrogea le blond avec un regard curieux.

\- Je ne le connaissais pas. Enfin bref. Dis je, espérant clore la conversation.

\- Et toi ? Demanda soudainement Aris en me regardant avec un sourire.

\- Moi quoi ? Répliquais je.

\- Filles ou garçons ? Tu étais avec quelqu'un avant de venir ici ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire plus large.

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. A vrai dire, je n'étais jamais sorti avec quelqu'un. A part mes amis, je ne voyais presque personne et n'avais aucun intérêt pour les autres. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette profonde attirance ni un quelconque désir envers qui que ce soit. Mes joues s'empourprèrent alors que je me rappelais encore la soirée avec Thomas. Je me souviens de ce sentiment de vide quand il m'avait laissé en disant qu'il fallait garder nos distances. Puis la déception quand il m'avait dit qu'il ne me toucherait plus. Et enfin le désir brûlant qui m'avait envahi quand il m'avait prit dans ses bras. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense. Puis un froid glacial m'avait envahi tandis qu'il avait avoué m'avoir embrassé sans réfléchir. J'avais riposté et maintenant, un fossé immense s'était institué entre nous.

Je baissais les yeux et observais un moment le brun. Theresa avait passé une main dans ses cheveux et il riait joyeusement. Mon cœur se serra devant cette vision. Je ne pouvais pas mentir. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me le cacher. Depuis ce soir là, il était au cœur de mes pensées et le voir avec cette fille me mettait hors de moi.

Mon ami toussota et je croisais son regard, légèrement hagard. Il sourit.

\- Alors ? Insista t-il innocemment.

\- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un. Répondis je doucement, encore sous le choc de mes révélations intérieures.

\- Et depuis que tu es ici ? Une personne aurait-elle attiré ton regard ? Minauda Aris avec un sourire en coin.

Je croisais son regard clair et m'inquiétais de savoir si il avait déjà tout compris. Je cherchais comment me dégager de cette discussion gênante quand il me prit la main. Son regard s'était adouci et il fit des petits cercles tendres sur ma peau qui me firent frissonner.

\- Je vois ... Donc les garçons. Et pour la personne qui t'intéresse, je crois aussi deviner qui c'est. Sourit-il à nouveau. Et d'après son regard, ça doit être partagé non ?

Surpris par ses paroles, je me retournais et aperçus le regard noir de Thomas sur nous. Mon cœur s'emballa mais il se détourna et reprit sa conversation avec Theresa et je ressentis le goût amer de la déception.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance... Marmonnais je plus pour moi même que pour le garçon en face de moi.

\- Si tu le dis. Et donc moi j'en ai une avec toi ? Susurra t-il à mon oreille me faisant presque sursauter.

Je considérais le jeune homme près de moi, cherchant la moquerie dans son regard. Mais son petit sourire avait disparu et il semblait attendre une réponse. Totalement pris au dépourvu, je baissais les yeux, les joues rouges.

\- Tu ... Tu aimes aussi les hommes ? Demandais je finalement.

\- Oui et je suis complètement gay. Et très intéressé par les nouveaux mignons. Continua t-il, accentuant encore la chaleur de mon visage.

\- Mais je ne suis pas ...

Je ne continuais pas ma phrase. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas exactement quoi lui répondre. Ses avances me paraissaient totalement déplacées surtout que je n'avais jamais considéré sortir avec un autre homme que Thomas. C'était de lui et seulement lui que j'étais amoureux.

Je recrachais tout à coup le coca que je venais de boire. Ignorant mon ami qui me tendait une serviette, je réfléchis à ce que je venais de m'avouer inconsciemment. Amoureux ? J'aimais Thomas ? Tout doucement, je tournais la tête pour examiner le jeune brun. M'avait-il toujours paru aussi éblouissant ? Et son regard chocolat qui se posait sur moi étonné avait-il toujours eu cette lueur magnifique ? Les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent tandis que j'analysais mon comportement durant la semaine qui venait de passer.

Ce n'était pas possible ! On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux en un plus de 7 jours. Surtout que ce n'avait pas été un coup de foudre. Au début, on ne pouvait cesser de se chercher. Mes yeux s'agrandirent alors que l'évidence s'imposait à moi.

\- Newt ?

La mention de mon prénom me fit revenir à la réalité. Aris se tenait près de moi et je remarquais que je me retrouvais bien plus près du sol que tout à l'heure. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais tombé. Tous se tenaient autour de moi, surpris et inquiet et je ne pus empêcher mes joues de s'empourprer quand je reconnus l'ainé des Ryan qui faisait parti de la troupe.

Soucieux de détourner l'attention de moi, je me relevais précipitamment mais j'avais mal calculé mon impulsion et je titubais avant d'être rattrapé par Thomas. Son parfum de cannelle et de vanille m'envahit et je m'empressais de me dégager avant de m'embarrasser davantage.

\- Excusez moi, je suis juste un peu fatigué je pense. On a beaucoup de devoirs et de pression donc je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais aussi faible. Leur souriais je doucement.

Ils semblèrent satisfaits de cette réponse et je me réinstallais en soupirant de soulagement. Puis pour éviter de me replonger dans mes pensées, je me concentrais sur la conversation.

\- Newt a raison. Les profs exagèrent de nous faire travailler autant. S'écria Minho.

\- Tu ne fais jamais tes devoirs. Soupira alors Gally en me regardant bizarrement.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Mais bon les vacances arrivent donc il faut commencer à prévoir la fête pour Halloween.

\- Hein ? Dis je, attirant l'attention de l'asiatique qui me fit un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. En fait c'est une tradition entre nous de faire une fête pour Halloween pour oublier un peu les cours et se retrouver. On se déguise, on boit, on danse, une vraie fiesta quoi ! S'enthousiasma Minho avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je vois ... Et bien j'ai hâte d'y être. Souriais je.

Je ne vis pas vraiment les semaines passer. Employant toute mon énergie à éviter Thomas, je passais la plupart de mon temps, perdu dans la bibliothèque ou enfermé dans ma nouvelle chambre qui prenait doucement forme. Néanmoins je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de parfois dériver vers le brun et sa si précieuse amie qu'il ne lâchait plus. C'est à peine si il me remarquait.

Je souris d'un air moqueur en me trouvant pathétique de m'éloigner de lui alors qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à moi. Mais le calme et la solitude me permettait de réfléchir et je désespérais presque des conclusions que j'en tirais. Tous les moments, aussi peu soient-ils, que l'on avait passé ensemble passait et repassait dans ma tête, ne me laissant aucun moment de répit. Oscillant entre la tristesse et la souffrance de ce nouveau sentiment qui m'envahissait dès que je croisais son regard chocolat, je me sentais plus perdu que jamais.

Cependant je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Car si j'avais compris que je ne pensais pas à Thomas comme à un simple demi frère, Aris semblait avoir décidé que je n'étais plus un simple ami. Non pas que je le trouvais repoussant ou que je ne l'appréciais pas mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait de place dans mon coeur que pour un certain brun. j'avais essayé de le lui expliquer, surtout qu'il l'avait lui même compris mais il faisait la sourde oreille et ne s'acharnait que davantage. Le pire était les arguments qu'il employait pour me convaincre. Inconsciemment, il me blessait à chaque remarque sur la relation toujours plus proche de Theresa et Thomas. Les larmes me venaient aux yeux quand il me parlait de toutes les conquêtes du brun qui semblaient avoir fait la connaissance de plus d'une personne pendant l'année dernière. De ce fait, je m'en étais retrouvé à essayer d'ignorer le blond également.

Je me retrouvais donc maintenant accoudé à la fenêtre, dissimulé par les lourdes étagères remplies de livres. J'avais remarqué que peu de personnes venaient visiter la bibliothèque dans l'après midi et je venais donc m'y installer pour remplacer mes deux heures de sports. J'aurais bien prétendu travailler mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détourner la tête vers la fenêtre à travers de laquelle je pouvais apperçevoir mes camarades courir sur le terrain de basket.

Le soleil était présent bien que nous soyons en plein mois d'octobre. Néanmoins, je doute que les jeunes garçons qui s'épuisaient à se passer le ballon se préoccupent de la température. Un point en particulier capta mon attention. Minho passa la balle à son partenaire qui s'avérait être nul autre que Thomas qui la réceptionna avec facilité avant de courir vers le but adverse. Il était rapide malgré les autres qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Il les évitait avec la grâce d'un chat, pivotant sur lui même et se baissant. J'étais totalement fasciné par cette danse que le principal concerné n'avait même pas conscience d'exécuter.

Des hurlements de joie s'élevèrent alors et je souris en voyant tout le monde se précipiter vers le brun pour le féliciter d'avoir réussi. Visiblement c'était la fin de la partie et je remarquais alors une fille tout aussi brune que mon demi frère s'approcher de ce dernier et lui tendre une serviette. Mon coeur se serra tandis que je reconnaissais Theresa.

\- Tu vois ? Ils sont encore ensemble. Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que tu n'as aucune chance ? Glissa alors une voix à mon oreille me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournais précipitamment et reconnus le garçon tout aussi blond que moi qui me poursuivait depuis quelques jours. Je soupirais en le voyant s'asseoir près de moi. Encore une fois, je pouvais dire en revoir à ma tendre solitude...

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Aris ? Demandais je, légèrement exaspéré.

\- Toi. Répondit calmement avec un petit sourire.

\- Mais tu me connais à peine ! M'exclamais je alors en gardant un ton assez faible toutefois étant dans la bibliothèque. Ça fait un moment maintenant que je me dis que je ne te comprends pas. Y a quelques jours à peine, tu me considérais comme ton ami et un jour sans aucune explication, tu commences à me faire du rentre dedans ! Je ne comprends pas. Je ne TE comprends pas.

Le garçon me regarda un instant, attendant que je me calme et me rassois avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir.

\- Tu as raison. La vérité c'est que le jour où je t'ai dis que j'étais intéressé par toi, je t'ai menti. A vrai dire, j'avais remarqué depuis un moment que Thomas se préoccupait de toi et pas comme un simple ami ou même ennemi comme vous sembliez le penser. Franchement, c'était évident et vous jouiez aux aveugles. Mais à vrai dire, si c'était resté comme ça, je n'aurais eu aucun problème mais la donne a changé. Dit-il son sourire se transformant en grimace exaspérée.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, pas vraiment agréable.

\- Un jour, Thomas est arrivé et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait plus la même tête. Vous veniez de vous réconciliez ou un truc de paix, je ne sais plus. Mais je voyais bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de plus important que ça. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que c'était mais il ne te regardait plus de la même manière. Je m'étais dis que vu que tu gardais tes distances, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puis j'ai constaté que tu étais simplement plus discret. Cependant, tu le regardais aussi et je t'avoue que ça m'a énervé. Continua t-il ses sourcils se fronçant.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne puis je m'empêcher de demander, redoutant déjà la réponse.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas fais le rapprochement ? Je te croyais plus intelligent mais comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses. Ricana t-il d'un air malsain qui me mit plus mal à l'aise encore. J'aime Thomas. C'est moi qui lui est fait découvrir qu'il était gay. C'est moi qui suis sorti avec lui et qui lui ai fait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Mais il était toujours incertain alors il m'a demandé de faire une pause. Je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié mais je m'étais dis qu'il se rendrait vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de moi. Mais tu es arrivé entre temps et c'est comme si je n'existais plus. Je sais que tu n'es qu'une passade car il ne t'aimera jamais. Il n'aime personne ! Moi il me tolère car je connais sa douleur. Toi, tu n'es rien et tu m'exaspères à t'agripper à lui. Mais encore une fois, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter car Theresa est de retour et il ne se préoccupe déjà plus de toi. C'est fini.

Il acheva son monologue avec un sourire mauvais. Je me sentais mal. Comme si on venait de m'enfoncer un poignard empoisonné dans le cœur. Et le poison se rependait en moi tandis que la logique se faisait dans ma tête. Oui Thomas ne m'aimait pas et il ne m'aimerait jamais. J'avais cru être différent parce que... Parce que quoi ? Il ne m'avait rien dis de spécial. J'avais tellement mal que je ne me préoccupais même pas des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues. Je fixais Aris mais je ne le voyais pas. Je ne faisais que revoir tous ces moments avec le jeune homme où il m'avait rejeté puis les moments où il m'avait ignoré.

Je sentis une main se saisir de la mienne et un frisson glacé m'envahit alors que je croisais le regard froid du blond en face de moi.

\- Tu as finalement compris. Dit-il d'une voix plus douce qu'avant mais qui m'effrayait plus encore. Je préférais te prévenir. Je ne voulais pas que tu espères pour rien. Crois moi, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier.

J'écoutais à peine ce qu'il me disait. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était m'enfuir ! M'enfuir loin de ce garçon et de son venin. Je tentais de retirer ma main mais il resserrait sa prise et se rapprochait de mon visage alors que la peur m'envahissait à nouveau. Je restais pétrifié alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Contrairement au baiser avec Thomas, aucune chaleur ne vint me réchauffer mais c'est plutôt un froid puissant qui me fit trembler. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et attrapais mon livre avant de m'enfuir. Je ne vis pas le sourire sadique du garçon que j'abandonnais derrière moi.

Je sortis dans la cour, le vent frais ne m'atteignant pas étant déjà glacé jusqu'aux os. Je courrais, ignorant tous les élèves qui me fixaient étonnés. Je réussis à passer la grille avant de me laisser tomber essoufflé sur un pan du mur. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues tandis que je serrais mon pull au niveau de mon coeur, le froissant. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle douleur pouvait exister. Ma respiration était hachée et je me sentais sur le point de m'évanouir. J'aurais voulu hurler mais c'est comme si les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même, me laissant aller au froid et à la souffrance

Je me réveillais soudainement. Il faisait noir mais je savais que je n'étais plus dehors. Je sentais le matelas et les couvertures sur moi et je soupirais. La porte restée entrouverte laissait passer un rayon de lumière et je reconnus sans peine le bazar qui régnait dans la chambre de Thomas. Un pincement au niveau de la poitrine me réveilla totalement et je me levais.

La maison semblait calme. Je me rendis compte que je ne savais absolument pas quelle heure il était et je n'avais plus ma montre au poignet. En fait, je n'étais habillé que d'un tee-shirt trop large et un caleçon. Je rougis légèrement et descendit l'escalier. Mais le salon et la cuisine étaient tout aussi sombres. Étonné, je remontais et aperçus alors une lumière venant d'une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. J'hésitais un peu puis ouvris lentement la porte et jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Une lampe de chevet diffusait une lumière chaleureuse dans la pièce près d'un fauteuil qui était tourné par rapport à moi. Une gigantesque bibliothèque se dressait sur le mur d'en face et je m'approchais fasciné. Je passais les doigts sur les couvertures avec un petit sourire. Puis j'en pris un au hasard et me dirigeais vers le petit fauteuil mais je me stoppais immédiatement. Reposant sur son coude qui était posé sur l'accoudoir, Thomas dormait. La lumière éclairait sa peau d'un éclat doré et je sentis mon coeur rater un battement. Il semblait si calme et je me trouvais si proche de lui pour la première fois depuis des semaines que je me sentais réagir bien plus qu'avant. Quelques mèches brunes tombaient sur son front et son ventre s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration.

J'approchais ma main de sa joue mais me retins au dernier moment. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça car je savais que plus je m'attachais à lui, plus j'en souffrirais. Triste à nouveau, je me dirigeais vers la porte quand je sentis une main s'agripper à mon poignet. Le rouge me monta aux joues malgré moi et la cadence de mon cœur augmenta considérablement.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Je mis un moment à me rendre compte qu'il me parlait. Je croisais son regard chocolat et le regrettais aussitôt. Comment pouvait-on résister à de tels yeux? Ils étaient si envoûtants et ils appartenaient à cet être dont je sentais que la seule présence pouvait me réconforter de tous les maux. La pression sur mon poignet se renforça et je m'humectais les lèvres avant de répondre.

\- O.. Oui. Tu m'as ramené ? Demandais je alors d'une petite voix.

\- Tu t'es effondré dans le froid ! S'exclama t-il alors en se levant et me lâchant. Je t'ai vu passer et tu avais l'air complètement désespéré. Imagine ce qui ce serait passer si je n'avais pas été là ! Tu aurais pu mourir !

Les larmes me vinrent à nouveau aux yeux sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je me sentais si mal et je me faisais barrière pour ne pas me blottir dans ses bras, désireux de retrouver sa chaleur qui me manquait déjà tant. Il se tut aussitôt qu'il vit mes larmes et sa colère fondit pour laisser place à une expression vraiment inquiète.

\- Newt ? Newt je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Excuse moi. Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il sembla hésiter mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réfléchir et cédais à mon envie de me laisser aller à son étreinte. Ses bras se resserrèrent sur moi et je soupirais presque de contentement.

\- Est ce que tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda t-il doucement au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Newt ?

Je relevais la tête et le regardait, lui faisant signe de continuer.

\- Tu sais, je tenais à m'excuser. La dernière fois, tu sais, le soir où on s'est embrassé ... Précisa t-il en rougissant légèrement. Je sais qu'on aurait pas du faire ça mais sache que je n'ai pas fais ça comme une nouvelle blague. Et je voulais aussi te demander pardon de t'avoir un peu ignoré mais avec Theresa et puis je voulais te laisser avec Aris... Vous semblez assez proches donc je me suis dis que je ne devais pas t'embêter.

Je ne remarquais pas l'intonation déçue qu'avait pris sa voix, trop effrayé par la mention du nom de mon ami. Si je pouvais encore le considérer comme tel. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut l'échine et Thomas s'étonna.

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Aris et moi ne sommes pas proches ! Affirmais je sans doute plus violemment que je l'aurais voulu.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais je mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Non. Pour l'instant, je veux juste un moment de calme. Dis je d'une voix plus calme.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse ? Demanda t-il alors en se reculant.

Je le retins, espérant que le peu de luminosité dissimulerait la rougeur de mes joues.

\- Non si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais que tu restes. Murmurais je gêné.

Thomas sourit et me guida vers le canapé où il se laissa tombé. Je m'assis à ses côtés sans plus me rapprocher, embarrassé par cette nouvelle atmosphère. Mais il me tira d'un coup et je tombais sur lui alors qu'il refermait ses bras vers moi. Je m'autorisais un petit sourire et me laissais aller à sa chaleur.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi mais c'est la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre qui me réveilla. Encore à moitié endormi, je me pelotonnais contre l'oreiller que je serrais contre moi. Les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent et je me réveillais totalement. Mon oreiller n'était autre que Thomas qui gémit alors que je m'étais reculé. Je retins un rire amusé devant le garçon qui semblait avoir perdu son doudou. Je me sentais si bien et je crois n'avoir jamais connu nuit plus paisible. Je laissais mon regard dériver pour observer la pièce et tomber sur mon portable que j'avais laissé sur la table près de nous.

Un petit clignotement attira mon attention et m'indiqua que j'avais un message. Je m'en saisis délicatement pour éviter de réveiller le brun toujours endormi près de moi et allumais l'appareil avec un sourire. Sourire qui se fana immédiatement à la vue du message.

" On se voit à la fête de ce soir. J'ai hâte de voir ton costume. Je ne doutes pas que tu seras parfait. Tu me manques déjà " Signé Aris.

 **Et voilà chers amis !**

 **Je sais, je sais, vous êtes tombés sous le charme de ce cher Aris ! Qui aurait dit qu'il était si... manipulateur XD**

 **Bref encore une fois je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard mais j'essaierais d'être dans les temps pour la suite qui devrait sortir dans 2 semaines environ si le syndrome de la page blanche a bien passer son chemin**

 **En tout cas merci pour me suivre et n'hésitez pas à venir me critiquez en me laissant une petite review !**

 **Je vous adore et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

 **Hi everyone !**

 **Everything ok ?**

 **Voilà le chapitre 7 de ma fic avec le point de vue de Thomas et non je ne vous dis pas ça avec un air angélique alors que j'ai 7 mois de retard :3**

 **Bon j'admets je suis peut être un peu beaucoup énormément en retard… ( Naws-you n'avait pas réellement tort comme elle m'a dit à l'année prochaine ) enfin bref pour tout vous dire, j'ai un bon paquet d'excuses clichées et totalement fausses que je vais vous épargner !**

 **Le truc c simplement que je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai écris, réécris, et rééécris ce chapitre sans le réussir. Rien n'allait !**

 **En plus, un de mes amis a décidé qu'il devait me rappeler que j'étais en retard chaque fois qu'on se voyait ( c'est vous dire, on est dans la même université … )**

 **Mais bon, je l'ai enfin terminé et mieux encore, je suis déjà lancée pour la suite donc cette fois, je ne vous laisse pas tomber et je continue !**

 **D'ailleurs je tenais à vous remercier de tout coeur pour vos reviews et encouragements car cela me va droit au coeur et j'espère que je continuerais à vous satisfaire !**

 **Bon voilà, j'arrête avec mon blabla et je vous laisse lire :**

Une douce chaleur m'enveloppait et je me laissais aller un moment. Puis les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent et j'ouvris précipitamment les yeux. Mais Newt était bien là, complètement blotti contre moi. Totalement attendri par cette vision magnifique, je laissais mes doigts effleurer sa joue veloutée. Un gémissement dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Je souris à mon tour, rayonnant. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Le garçon que j'aimais était prêt de moi et me souriait. Rien n'aurait pu rendre ce moment plus parfait.

Newt s'étira légèrement, se reculant un peu. Je retins un petit soupir déçu. Qui fut immédiatement oublié quand deux lèvres chaudes s'appuyèrent sur les miennes. Je ne restais pas longtemps inactif et glissais doucement ma main dans la nuque du jeune homme pour nous rapprocher.

Je ne tentais même plus de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et profitais juste du moment présent. Le jeune homme blond se pencha vers mon oreille qu'il lécha me faisant gémir. Je le sentis sourire près de moi, son souffle chaud se perdant dans mon cou.

\- Thomas … Susurra t-il me faisant frissonner.

\- Hum. Ne pus je que répondre trop occupé à apprécier sa main qui se perdait dans mes cheveux.

\- THOMAS !

Je me réveillais dans un bond, complètement perdu. Au dessus de moi, mon petit frère me regardait d'un air légèrement exaspéré.

\- Enfin tu te réveilles ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir et je commençais à m'inquiéter… Dit-il en soupirant.

Je rougis furieusement et jetais un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Newt. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine et je baissais les yeux, un immense sentiment de déception m'envahissant.

\- Est ce que ça va ? Me demanda mon petit frère.

\- Oui oui t'inquiètes pas. Je me lève…

Je m'exécutais sans plus tarder et me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers ma chambre, espérant secrètement y retrouver le terminale mais une fois de plus, il n'y avait aucune trace de sa présence. Je ne retins pas un soupir de déception. Un rêve. Un beau rêve. Mais éphémère. Bien entendu que cela n'était pas la réalité. Il n'y avait aucune chance que le jeune homme blond puisse m'aimer un jour.

Ces derniers jours, il avait paru plus distant. Comme si il m'avait évité. J'avais essayé d'y faire abstraction, de me dire que ce n'était qu'une passe. Je restais avec Thérésa qui, au courant de mon amour pour le terminale m'aidait de son mieux. Mais même sa présence n'apaisai la douleur de l'absence de cet ange qui était apparu dans ma vie et m'avait volé mon cœur. Les choses avaient empiré quand j'avais remarqué qu'Aris avait commencé à tourner autour de Newt.

Au début, sachant qu'ils étaient amis, je ne m'étais pas réellement inquiété. Puis je les voyais de plus en plus ensemble et de plus en plus proche. Je savais qu'Aris était intéressé par les garçons moi même étant sorti avec lui mais je ne me doutais pas que Newt aurait pu être intéressé. Si j'avais su …

\- Tu viens ?

Je me retournais pour voir mon petit frère qui me regardait de l'embrasure de la porte. Je lui souris et hochais la tête et il disparut. Je jetais un dernier coup d'oeil là où Newt avait un jour dormi. Si près de moi et maintenant si loin. Avec un nouveau soupir, je sortis à mon tour et rejoignis mon frère à la cuisine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gris. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que mon mur était gris. Je l'avais toujours cru blanc. Mais maintenant que je l'observe depuis … un certain temps, je peux certifier que ce mur est gris. Un gris perle plutôt bien réussi d'ailleurs. J'aurais pu rire d'être aussi pathétique mais je n'arrive même pas à remonter les commissures de mes lèvres. Je soupirais avant d'enterrer mon visage dans l'oreiller.

Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux. Si par malheur mes paupières venaient à s'abaisser, l'image de Newt, les larmes aux yeux me reviendrait. Il était si beau… Je l'aimais tellement que ce sentiment m'étouffait. J'allais sûrement en mourir.

\- Il est là.

Je reconnus la voix de Chuck mais je ne relevais pas la tête. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Ruminer toute la journée dans mon lit. Je sentis mon lit s'affaisser d'un côté et je m'obligeais à respirer paisiblement pour faire semblant que je dormais.

\- Je vois que mon petit pote Thomas a un petit coup de déprime. S'amusa une voix que je reconnus instamment comme celle de mon meilleur ami.

\- Voyons Minho sois gentil, les peines de coeur sont terribles ! Surtout pour des petites natures comme notre cher ami.

Cette fois ci s'était Theresa et je me sentais totalement insulté mais je les connaissais. Ils voulaient me faire réagir mais ils ne m'auront pas. J'avais de la volonté et j'étais décidé à ne pas bouger de mon lit. Je ne les laisserais pas gagner…

\- Allez Theresa laisse le. Tu vois bien qu'il dort. Continua Minho avec un soupir.

Je sentis la personne de moi se relever et je souris...

\- Allons plutôt retrouver Newt, il voulait avoir notre avis sur son costume de diablotin qui était un peu trop court…

Avant de me relever immédiatement. Je n'eus même pas le temps de sortir de mon lit que je vis le sourire sadique de l'asiatique, main tendue vers Theresa qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle fouilla dans sa poche avant de lui donner un billet en soupirant. Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule.

\- Vous avez parié sur moi ? Osais je finalement demandé.

\- Bah oui mon vieux. Que veux tu le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Et Theresa a beau te connaître depuis longtemps, elle est encore loin d'être aussi experte que moi en savoir de « Thomas amoureux et dépressif tant que son petit Newt ne lui appartiendra pas cœur et âme. »

\- Que veux tu, j'étais restée au stade de « Thomas le gamin qui ne supporte qu'on lui rappelle qu'il est fragile » Répliqua la brune en haussant les épaules d'un air désespéré.

Un sourire goguenard éclairait leur deux visages que je m'empressais d'effacer en leur envoyant mes oreillers en pleine figure.

\- Je vous hais ! Hurlais je.

Mon ex meilleur ami le rattrapa aussitôt et me le renvoya avant de se retourner vers mon armoire, semblant ignorer superbement mon regard vengeur. Il se mit à fouiller et se retourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Où est ton costume ? Demanda t-il.

\- J'en ai pas. Grognais je, toujours vexé du comportement de mes sois disant amis.

\- Mais la fête est ce soir … et je t'interdis de ne pas venir ! S'exclama alors l'asiatique.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie ! Rétorquais je serrant mon oreiller devant moi.

Minho semblait sur le point de répliquer quand Theresa s'assit à nouveau près de moi. Son regard acéré me mit à l'aise et je me sentis vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait quand même pas …

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Newt ? Demanda alors la brune en me fixant.

\- Rien du tout. Répondis je rapidement avant de me rendre compte que je venais de me dévoiler tout seul. Ou du moins rien d'important…

\- Tu te trahis tout seul Thomas. Et puis c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas me cacher des choses. Insista Theresa en souriant.

\- J'aurais pu essayer. Répliquais je.

Elle me lança un regard signifiant qu'elle n'y croyait pas une seconde et je ne me retins plus. Je lui déballais tout de la soirée de la veille. Comment j'avais retrouvé Newt assis dans le froid alors que je l'avais suivi quand il s'était enfui. Quelle inquiétude m'avait pressé le cœur en le voyant si triste et démuni. Puis comment je l'avais ramené chez nous et étais resté à ces côtés, espérant de voir son visage se détendre sous mes caresses sur sa joue. Quand enfin il m'avait rejoins alors que j'étais parti dans la bibliothèque, voulant le laisser dormir. Puis cette étreinte…

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer tandis que je me rappelais ce moment tendre et qui me paraissait déjà si loin. La douleur que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais vu qu'il n'était pas dans mes bras en me réveillant était encore présente dans ma poitrine.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où la jeune fille me prit dans ses bras que je me rendis compte que je m'étais mis à pleurer. Dans un sanglot, je me laissais aller. Depuis quand n'avais je pas ressenti cette peine ? Cette douleur si puissante que j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait à moi même ? Je connaissais la réponse et je me sentais plus faible encore. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaules et relevais mes yeux embués vers Minho qui me regardait, compatissant.

\- Tu sais, il faut pas t'en faire ! Il a sûrement dû partir car il avait aussi oublié son costume ! S'exclama t-il visiblement très fier de son idée.

Je levais un sourcil sceptique. Theresa s'était reculée et regardait notre ami asiatique de la même manière.

\- Tes parents ont vraiment dû être désespérés quand ils ont compris que tu ne pouvais définitivement pas utiliser plus d'un neurone à la fois… Je me sens vraiment désolée pour eux. Soupira t-elle.

\- Excuse moi si je ne passe pas chaque minute de ma vie à me farcir la tête de magazines d'histoire au point d'assommer le prof lui même par toutes tes «connaissances ». Répondit-il en insistant sur les guillemets

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es assommé à force de tomber sur ta table comme le gros fainéant que tu es. Sourit la brune.

Mes deux amis se regardaient toujours, les yeux se lançant des éclairs et je ne pus me retenir. J'éclatais de rire. Ils arrêtèrent de se fusiller du regard pour se retourner vers moi avant de rire à leur tour. On mit un moment à retrouver notre calme, étant donné qu'à chaque fois que l'on croisait le regard de l'un, on repartait de plus belle.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'essuyais mes larmes, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Franchement vous êtes génial. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans vous ? Dis je finalement.

\- Une dépression. Proposa Minho maintenant assis par terre.

\- La question ne se pose même pas. Contra Theresa en passant une main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage. Nous sommes tes amis et nous serons toujours là pour toi.

\- D'ailleurs, Mon Ami, vu que tu as viré garçon, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à attirer l'attention de Sonya. Sourit mon ami avec un grand sourire.

Je sentis la main dans mes cheveux se raidir mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger que la jeune fille s'était relevée et m'avais lancé ma veste en pleine figure.

\- J'ai bien peur que tu doives remettre cette discussion forte intéressante à plus tard. Du moins si tu veux que ton cher Thomas ne vienne déguisé en momie de papier toilette.

\- Tu as raison ! S'exclama l'asiatique en se relevant à son tour. Allez mon gars, il est temps de te trouver une tenue de soirée.

Maintenant que je ne riais plus, mes inquiétudes revenaient et je ne me sentais pas le courage de me lever. Je regardais la main en face de moi dépité.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie…

\- Thomas tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Tu vas venir avec moi et te trouver une super tenue sexy et ce soir tu vas tout casser. Parce que tu sais quoi ? Newt va venir et toi tu vas lui en mettre plein la vue ! D'après ce que tu m'as dis, il n'avait pas l'air trop contre le fait de rester avec toi jusqu'à dormir dans tes bras. Excuse moi de te le dire, mon vieux mais je ne dormirais pas dans tes bras. Alors tu vas profitez de ta chance et lui faire du rentre dedans. Et pour ça tu dois avoir une super tenue sexy ! S'écria Minho les poings sur les hanches, visiblement très motivé.

\- Tu te répètes mais pour une fois tu as raison. S'amusa Theresa en se rapprochant. Je pense en effet que Newt est au moins intéressé par toi pour être aussi intime et puis j'ai remarqué certaines choses qui me confortent dans cette idée alors ce soir c'est le soir !

\- Quelles choses ? Demandais je, curieux.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas. Tu n'as qu'à t'en rendre compte par toi même. En attendant, viens !

Je grognais un peu puis finit par me lever pour les suivre

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nous avions passé l'après midi à arpenter les rues, cherchant des boutiques potables de déguisements. Après s'être perdu dans les sombres ruelles de New York city, Minho nous emmena à l'endroit où il avait lui même trouvé son superbe ( d'après lui ) de Pharaon momifié. Sans faire de commentaires sous peine de perte de tympans, Theresa et moi sourirent,retenant avec peine nos fous rires. Qui se calmèrent aussitôt à l'entrée de la boutique qui semblait bien plus effrayante que mon prof d'histoire en robe à froufrous … Je commençais à peine à reculer que mon «ami » m'entraîna à l'intérieur sous le sourire encourageant de la brune qui nous attendit sagement dehors.

Je dus subir tous les pires costumes, ayant bizarrement l'impression d'être devenu une poupée géante dans les mains de l'asiatique. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue heure que je trouvais le costume parfait. Avec un grand sourire, je fis mon achat et sortais presque en courant du magasin.

\- Alors ? Me demanda Theresa à peine sorti.

\- Tu le sauras ce soir ! Lui répondis je en serrant mon sac près de moi tandis qu'elle essayait d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- C'est pas juste ! Se plaignit la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

\- T'avais qu'à venir à l'intérieur. Rétorquais je en lui tirant la langue.

La suite de l'après-midi fut avant tout consacré à l'achat des derniers préparatifs avant de retourner chez Minho pour tout préparer. L'asiatique courrait partout comme un fou surexcité, ne cessant de critiquer notre travail. Je profitais d'un moment d'inattention du tyran pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Après un soupir, je me laissais tomber près de la porte. Puis je sortis mon portable et regardais avec dépit l'écran vide de messages.

Je n'avais cessé d'attendre un appel ou même un simple sms du blond mais rien n'était arrivé. J'avais pensé à le faire moi même bien sûr mais je ne savais même pas quoi lui envoyer. Mais je commençais à m'inquiéter, la soirée arrivant rapidement et le blond ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Prenant mon courage à demain, j'appuyais sur l'icône du téléphone. La sonnerie retentit tandis que le battement accélérait.

C'était tout simplement horrible comment tout mon corps semblait se tendre à chaque sonnerie. Mes doigts tremblaient, mes joues avaient virés au cramoisi et un début de mal de tête se faisait sentir. Je me préparais même à raccrocher mais une voix retentit alors me faisant sursauter.

\- Oui ?

Je tentais de calmer le rythme frénétique de mon cœur en reconnaissant la voix du blond qui paraissait un peu plus rauque au travers du portable. Tentant d'être le plus naturel possible, je lui répondis.

\- C'est Thomas.

\- Je sais. Ton nom était affiché.

Je faillis me taper la tête contre le mur tant j'étais embarrassé par ma propre bêtise.

\- Euh oui, désolé…

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda Newt.

Je me sentis légèrement blessé par sa voix si neutre mais je ne le laissais pas paraître.

\- C'était pour la fête de ce soir… Minho voulait savoir si tu comptais toujours venir ? Mentis je en croisant les doigts.

\- A vrai dire, je ne me sens pas vraiment bien alors je pensais peut être passé mon tour…

\- Mais tu dois absolument venir ! Minho ne te pardonnera pas si tu loupes sa soirée. Et puis n'auras qu'à rester dans un coin. M'exclamais je presque désespéré.

\- C'est que… Essayait Newt.

\- S'il te plaît. Insistais je.

\- J'essaierais de venir d'accord ? Mais je ne te promets rien. Abandonna alors l'autre garçon.

\- C'est génial ! A tout à l'heure. Souriais je en raccrochant de peur qu'il ne refuse à nouveau.

Je laissais mon portable tomber par terre, hésitant entre l'inquiétude et la joie. Comme je le pensais, Newt n'allait pas bien. Était ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre nous ? Je me sentais de plus en plus mal quand un coup violent fit trembler la porte, me faisant sursauter. D'un bond, je me relevais et ouvris ladite porte pour me retrouver devant un Minho un sourire amusé accoudé au mur.

\- Alors comme ça tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? Non parce que je ne crois pas avoir insisté à ce point pour la venue de Newt …

Je rougis fortement et baissais la tête. Mon ami ricana avant de m'ébouriffer la tête.

\- Allez viens. Tu as intérêt à m'aider maintenant parce que sinon c'est toi que je ne vais pas pardonner.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La fête était maintenant bien entamée. La nuit avait remplacé le jour et on pouvait voir les étoiles à travers la baie vitrée. C'est du moins ce sur quoi je me concentrais tandis que mes amis s'éclataient comme des dingues. La musique tonitruante retentissait dans les pièces faisant se déchaîner les jeunes gens. Les lumières camouflées par des citrouilles en papier donnaient un leur orangée au salon aménagé en salle de fête. Et bien sûr on pouvait apercevoir sorcières, démons et autres créatures Halloween se balader dans la pièce ou danser en criant. Les verres d'alcool qui traînaient un peu partout avaient rapidement aidés les récalcitrants à se lâcher et tout le monde était en train de profiter à fond de la grandiose fête.

Je restais cependant en retrait. Après avoir fini d'aider Minho et Theresa, j'étais parti me changer et avait accueilli mes amis au fur et à mesure. Toujours dans l'attente de voir arriver à un moment le blond, j'avais finalement abandonné tout espoir après 22h. Je m'étais d'abord laissé entraîner par mon amie brune pour danser et tenter d'oublier mais cela n'avait pas marché. Et je me retrouvais maintenant à boire pour oublier ma peine.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon énième verre de vodka orange quand je sentis quelqu'un s'appuyer sur moi. Je me tournais pour voir Alby qui me souriait.

\- Alors Thomas, qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul ici ? Me demanda t-il simplement.

\- Bah je bois. Répondis je comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Ça j'avais remarqué ! Ricana le noir. Mais pourquoi n'es tu donc pas en plus charmante compagnie ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas venu… Marmonnais je plus pour moi que pour répondre à mon ami.

\- Hein ?

Je ne me préoccupais plus d'Alby qui me dévisageait, une drôle d'expression sur le visage et me mis à la recherche d'un nouveau verre, le mien étant déjà vide. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours mais ne vis que des boissons aux origines douteuses. Un peu groggy, je me laissais emporter par la foule, essayant d'atteindre l'autre bout de la pièce.

Soudain, je sentis de nouveau quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras et je soupirais. Je m'apprêtais à me retourner pour éloigner Alby quand la personne se mit à mordiller mon oreille, me faisant gémir.

\- Tu me cherchais ? Lança alors une voix grave.

Je finis par faire volte face et me retrouvais face à un blond qui me souriait. Malheureusement ce n'était pas Newt et je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher une moue déçue.

\- Aris …

\- Tu sais que tu es adorable comme ça Thomas. Plaisanta Aris en jouant avec mes cornes.

Je rougis subitement, refermant ma cape autour de moi. En effet le costume n'était pas très couvert et je me sentais réellement mal à l'aise dans le tee-shirt noir très ouvert sur le torse et refermé par des lacets et le short court mis par dessus un bas résille. Des bottes noires montantes venaient terminer ma tenue « très très sexy » d'après les dires de Theresa. Je regardais le jeune homme en face de moi déguisé en pirate avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon large marron rentré dans des bottes. Il avait été jusqu'à mettre un chapeau serti d'une plume rouge et un cache œil noir. Je remarquais alors qu'il souriait en me détaillant et lorsqu'il s'aperçut à son tour qu'il était démasqué, il s'inclina avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Aurais je l'honneur de me damner pour avoir une danse avec vous ? Me demanda t-il.

Je ris un peu mais la vue de se cheveux blonds avaient ramené l'image d'un autre jeune homme et je me sentis à nouveau mal. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? Voulait-il à ce point m'éviter ? Je me demandais même si je n'avais pas imaginé la scène de la veille ...

\- Qu'y a t-il Thomas ? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda le jeune homme en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Oui.. Enfin non. Dis je en baissant la tête.

Une main se posa sous mon menton pour me faire croiser un regard bleu plein de malice. Devant mon manque de réaction, le blond en profite pour glisser son autre main autour de ma taille et s'appuyer un peu plus contre moi.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas alors si je reste avec toi ? Susurra t-il en nous faisant légèrement bouger.

Je ne lui répondis pas mais me laissais aller contre lui. A vrai dire, je tenais juste à ne pas me sentir seul alors que l'absence de Newt me pesait plus que jamais sur l'estomac. Je sentis l'autre jeune homme renforcer sa prise sur moi et je me collais davantage à lui.

C'est vrai, après tout, Newt ne voudrait jamais de moi. Non seulement, il me détestait sûrement mais de plus le fait que nous soyons presque affiliés rendait toute relation impossible. Vraiment, je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir vivre un jour un amour réciproque avec celui qui m'avait volé mon cœur.

Terrassé par cette constatation, je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Une main caressa alors ma peau, récupérant les gouttes d'eau salée. J'ouvrais les yeux que je ne n'avais même pas confiance d'avoir fermés et observais Aris me sourire tendrement. Je le vis se rapprocher de moi et je ne bougeais pas, espérant presque cette affection que je ne recevrais sûrement jamais d'un autre.

Tout à coup, un garçon tomba, nous entraînant dans sa chute. Je me rendais à peine compte de la situation que Theresa se dressa devant moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Et bien qu'est ce qui t'arrive Tom ! A mon avis, tu as bu un peu trop mais c'est pas grave parce que tu peux compter sur ta meilleure amie pour t'aider. S'exclama la jeune fille en me prenant par le bras pour me relever.

Encore une fois, je me laissais aller. J'avisais alors Aris qui fusillait la brune du regard avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vue tandis que je me faisais entraîner vers l'entrée. J'attrapais machinalement le manteau que me lança Theresa avant qu'elle, elle même ayant enfilé une veste sur sa robe de poupée vaudou, n'ouvre la porte d'entrée laissant l'air frais glacial de la nuit envahir l'espace. Je frissonnais et m'empressais d'enfiler le vêtement avant de la suivre dehors, m'installant près d'elle sur les marches.

Un long silence s'ensuivit tandis que je sentais un mal de tête particulièrement douloureux prendre possession de ma tête. Je sentis alors la jeune fille près de moi se lever subitement et je levais la tête, étonné. Elle me lança un regard furieux qui me fit me sentir encore plus mal.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Hurla t-elle.

\- Queskya ? Demandais je d'une petite voix, me retenant de ne pas plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles pour me protéger du sermon que je savais allait bientôt arriver.

\- Tu joues à quoi exactement Thomas ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Aris ? S'écria t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Euh… Et bien il m'a invité à danser alors …

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la brune se mit à faire des allers de retours devant moi.

\- Non mais franchement, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? Tu sais qui est Aris et quelles sont ses intentions quand même ? Il n'a pas changé tu sais. C'est toujours le même petit con prétentieux d'avant et si il est venu, ce n'est certainement pour te réconforter. Ou tout du moins, il attendait bien plus en retour qu'une simple danse ! Tu es vraiment idiot ou quoi ?

Je sentais la rage monter en moi au fur et à mesure de son discours et finalement je me levais mon tour, laissant toute ma frustration et ma tristesse ressortir.

\- Excuse moi d'être un idiot ! Excuse si j'ai voulu un instant que quelqu'un me témoignant un minimum d'affection vienne me voir alors que je ne me sentais pas bien ! Excuse moi de ne pas avoir cru qu'un homme pouvait venir me voir pour me réconforter sans arrière pensée ! Excuse moi de me sentir juste horriblement seul et désespéré ! Hurlais je à mon tour, des larmes brûlantes glissant à nouveau sur mes joues.

Theresa s'était tue et me regardait maintenant perdue et triste en même temps. Vaincu par tout ça, je me laissais retomber sur la marche gelée et refermais mes bras autour de mes jambes en baissant la tête. J'en avais assez. Assez de me sentir aussi mal, de ressentir des sentiments aussi forts qu'impossible. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma tête mais je restais interdit.

\- Newt ! Dit tout à coup mon amie.

Je me redressais aussitôt et aperçus à mon tour une silhouette qui s'approchait doucement. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de nous, la lumière du perron éclaira le visage gêné du terminale. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer alors que je croisais son regard doré. Je ne fit pas vraiment attention à Theresa qui s'excusa et retourna prestement à l'intérieur, trop occupé à observer le blond qui semblait très mal à l'aise enveloppé dans sa cape noire.

\- Je… Je suis en retard ? Demanda t-il alors en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Je mis un moment avant de comprendre que étant la seule personne présente, c'est à moi qu'il posait la question. Je m'humidifiais un peu les lèvres et entrepris de refaire marcher mes cordes vocales.

\- Euh oui…

On resta un moment à se jeter de petits coups d'œil gênés avant qu'il ne s'avance vers moi, me faisant retenir mon souffle.

\- Ça ne serait pas mieux si on rentrait ? M'interrogea t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je hochais la tête, pas vraiment sûr de ma voix à ce moment.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la musique éclata à mes oreilles. Je tournais la tête vers Newt et rougit subitement. Le jeune homme venait de retirer son manteau et me regardait gêné. Je déglutis en admirant sa chemise noire légèrement ouverte sur son torse pâle imberbe et rentrée dans son pantalon de cuir moulant. Il portait par dessus une cape rouge sang qui complétait sa tenue de vampire. Je vis avec amusement qu'il avait tenter de discipliner ses cheveux avec du gel mais avait finalement échoué. Il était tout simplement magnifique et aussi totalement sexy. Je rougis davantage à cette constatation et détournais rapidement le regard.

Je vis alors arriver Minho et je m'approchais de lui, soulagé de ne pas rester seul avec le blond qui mettait un peu trop mon coeur en vrac.

\- Hey Minho ! Appelais je mon ami.

\- Thomas ! Enfin je te trouve. Theresa m'a dit que tu avais pas mal bu et que tu commençais à faire des conneries… Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne faisais rien de … Tentais je de me justifier.

\- Je sais que tu es vraiment déçu que Newt ne soit pas venu mais je préfère éviter que tu fasses des bêtises. M'interrompit l'asiatique avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je le vis regarder par dessus mon épaule et me retournais, croisant le regard doré étonné du terminale. Je sentis mes joues surchauffer à nouveau et sans laisser le temps à mon traître d'ami d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je me précipitais dans la foule. Enfin j'essayais d'avancer au travers des danseurs qui étaient toujours aussi déchaînés quand soudain je sentis qu'on m'agrippait le poignet. Je m'apprêtais à envoyer balader Minho mais à la place, je trouvais Aris qui me souriait.

\- Enfin je te retrouve. Tu t'es échappé un peu vite tout à l'heure. Dit-il en me ramenant vers lui. On n'a pas eu le temps de finir ce qu'on avait commencé.

Il se colla à moi et passa une main sur ma joue pour rapprocher nos visages mais je le repoussais. Un lueur étrange apparut dans ses yeux mais je n'y fis pas attention.

\- Désolé mais je me suis un peu trop laissé emporté par l'ambiance et l'alcool. M'excusais je en essayant de me libérer de sa prise mais au contraire il la renforça.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Sourit-il d'un air légèrement inquiétant. Tu avais envie que je t'embrasse.

\- Non vraiment. Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné cette impression mais je ne suis pas intéréssé par toi. Continuais je, de plus en plus désespéré.

\- Thomas, tu m'as laissé une fois et je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper à nouveau. S'emporta alors Aris en me trainant à sa suite.

Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant de l'aide mais le jeune homme me tira vers lui, passant une main sur ma bouche. La peur m'envahit tandis que je me rendais compte que je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de sa poigne. Il nous fit sortir dans le jardin où le froid me fit frissonner. Il referma la porte de la véranda et se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais juste accepter comme ça que tu me quittes ? Tu m'aimes Thomas et tu vas rester avec moi!Dit-il en s'approchant.

Je reculais imperceptiblement jetant un coup d'oeil à la piscine qui se trouvait derrière moi. Puis je fis face à mon ami, déterminé.

\- Aris, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. J'ai mal agi. J'aurais du te dire que je n'étais pas amoureux de toi. Je… J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolé. Expliquais je.

\- Newt ? Rigola méchamment le blond. Mais rien n'arrivera jamais entre vous. Il ne t'aime pas ! Il ne t'aimera jamais. Et tu finiras seul. Alors viens avec moi car je suis le seul à pouvoir te rendre heureux.

Je tentais de retenir mes larmes. Oui, je savais que mes sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques mais l'entendre ainsi faisait plus mal fermais les yeux et essayais de ne pas me laisser aller. Quand je me sentis plus calme, je figeais mon regard dans les yeux bleu de mon vis à vis.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Approuvais je.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du blond et il s'apprêta à parler mais je continuais.

\- Newt ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais comme je l' cela ne veut pas dire que je vais renoncer à mes sentiments. De plus, je ne ressentirais jamais pour toi ce que je peux éprouver pour lui. C'est impossible. Il n'y a que lui. Il est le seul qui comptera jamais pour moi.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Aris avait baissé la tête et je me dis que c'était enfin terminé. Je m'avançais vers la porte mais il me barra le passage avec son bras. Surpris je relevais la tête vers lui et frissonnais à nouveau. Ses yeux légèrement embués étaient froids et son visage complètement fermé. Il m'agrippa et me poussais violemment vers le mur. J'eus à peine le temps de me plaindre qu'il vint s'écraser contre moi, me coupant le souffle.

\- Je me suis toujours dis que je ne voudrais pas tomber amoureux car j'allais souffrir. Car ce n'est jamais réciproque, car ce n'est jamais aussi beau que dans les livres. Et pourtant, je t'ai rencontré et à ce moment là, je me suis dis que je m'étais sûrement trompé car tout était parfait. Tu étais à moi et j'étais à toi. Et puis tout a changé.

\- Aris ! Essayais je en le poussant pour tenter de me dégager mais il me plaqua à nouveau au mur et je retins un gémissement de douleur

\- Tu t'es fichu de mon amour. Tu m'as laissé tombé et pour qui ? Un moins que rien qui n'en a rien à faire de toi ! Est ce qu'il te connaît seulement ? Moi je sais tout de toi ! Je connais ta douleur et je la partage. J'étais prêt à tout accepter pour toi mais tu m'as rejeté… Et ça fait mal, si mal !

Il hurlait à mes oreilles, ses mains agrippant violemment mes poignets. Terrifié, je ne bougeais plus. Le jeune homme en face de moi leva les yeux et je fus terrassé par la douleur qui les habitaient. Puis soudainement, il m'embrassa. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ce baiser, juste de la violence et de la vengeance. Il me ravageait les lèvres, me mordant jusqu'au sang. J'aurais voulu hurler mais il me laissait à peine reprendre ma respiration. Je le sentis prendre mes deux poignets dans une main et l'autre commencer à descendre le long de mon visage, me griffant la joue. Il ricana et referma sa poigne sur ma gorge. Totalement soumis, je sentis avec effroi ma respiration se bloquer. Des petits points blancs commençaient à apparaître devant mes yeux et je suffoquais.

Je me sentais sur le point de sombrer quand tout à coup, Aris fut repoussé. Je m'écroulais, luttant pour reprendre ma respiration. Terrifié, je vis Minho essayer de retenir le jeune homme que j'avais toujours considéré comme un ami qui se battait dans ses bras. Son regard glacial ne m'avait pas lâché et je me rendis compte à quel point je tremblais.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es taré ! Lança Minho, retenant tant bien que mal le blond.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda alors Theresa en se précipitant vers moi.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle vit mon état. J'aurais voulu la rassurer mais j'étais incapable de parler, repassant encore et encore la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Une douleur sourde avait envahi mon coeur et bien que ma gorge ait été libéré, j'avais de la peine à respirer.

\- Thomas…

Je tournais la tête doucement et aperçus Newt qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. La baie vitrée laissait passer la musique et les cris des autres. Je me sentais totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Je regardais le blond près de la fenêtre sans le voir. C'est à peine si je sentais les bras de Theresa autour de moi. Aris avait raison. De l'amour, il ne résultait que de la souffrance. J'avais espéré. Je m'étais pris à imaginer que les choses pouvaient être différentes mais toutes les histoires n'ont pas de happy end. Je baissais la tête.

Clac !

Le bruit sourd de la claque me fit relever les yeux et je vis Newt, les joues rouges de colère regarder Aris qui se tenait la joue, choqué.

\- Tu es stupide ! Hurla le terminale debout, fixant l'autre garçon.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout la réaction de Newt et le blond par terre semblait tout aussi déboussolé.

\- Franchement tu es un con ! Et tu es bête ! Bête à un point, je ne saurais même pas le décrire. Depuis quand agresse t-on quelqu'un que l'on aime !? C'est ça ta définition de l'amour ? C'est pour ça que tu t'amuses à blesser les autres autour de toi ? Parce que tu penses qu'ils doivent supporter ton fardeau ? Tu es pathétique. Continua Newt d'un ton aussi colérique que je ne lui reconnaissais pas.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu ne me comprends pas ! Je…

\- Je ne te comprends pas ? Répéta le blond aux yeux dorés. Dis moi, n'est ce pas toi qui est venu pendant des semaines m'emmerder parce qu'il fallait que je n'approche pas Thomas. Tout ça c'est parce que tu l'aimais ! Tu l'aimes mais tu le blesses. Tu es le seul à t'être fait des idées et à en pâtir maintenant. Tu ne peux pas toujours rejeter la faute sur les autres. J'en ai assez de ton comportement puérile.

Newt reprit son souffle après sa tirade, toujours les poings serrés. Minho quand à lui avait lâché Aris, celui ci ne se débattant plus. Il affichait au contraire un visage désorienté et abattu. Complètement interloqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je restais moi même silencieux. Le regard bleu incertain du blond se posa sur moi et je ne pus empêcher un frisson de me parcourir l'échine.

\- Je.. Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé Thomas.

Sa voix était sourde, comme si il contenait ses larmes mais il paraissait sincèrement désolé. Je hochais la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il tendit une main vers moi et je me reculais immédiatement vers le mur, effrayé. Il suspendit tout de suite son geste et au bout d'un moment, il se releva et disparut à travers la fenêtre.

\- Je vais vérifier qu'il ne va pas faire d'autres conneries. Dit l'asiatique avant de partir à son tour.

Toujours à terre, je cherchais encore à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je sentis une main fraîche se poser sur ma joue et je tressaillis. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Newt et je me détendis. Il m'aida à me relever. Nous restâmes un moment l'un en face de l'autre, sans parler. Bizarrement, je ne sentais pas ce sentiment de chaleur qui m'envahissais habituellement près du blond.

\- Tu trembles… Remarqua ce dernier en me prenant la main.

Je levais vers lui un regard perdu et sans crier gare, il me prit dans ses bras. Mon corps glacé se laissa aller à son étreinte réconfortante. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi faible que près de lui. Encore et toujours lui. Plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais ce qu'il arriverait si un jour, il venait à disparaître. Une détresse sans nom s'empara de moi à cette pensée et instinctivement, je resserrais ma prise sur lui.

\- Newt. Appelais je doucement.

\- Oui ?

\- Newt. Répétais je comme pour m'assurer de sa présence près de moi.

\- Je suis là Thomas. Je suis près de toi. Murmura t-il alors.

Les larmes glissèrent alors de mes joues comme un flot intarissable. Je relâchais enfin toute la peur et l'inquiétude que j'avais contenu. Le blond resta là, me serrant comme il le pouvait en me chuchotant des mots de réconfort. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me reculer, essuyant mes larmes. On se regarda un instant avant de détourner le regard, gênés.

\- Je suis désolé. Dis je d'une voix enrouée.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Newt.

\- D'avoir trempé ta cape. Ajoutais je.

Il sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est un vieux costume qui traînait et que j'ai enfilé en vitesse. Soupira t-il.

\- Tu ne voulais pas venir ? Demandais je alors.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas… A vrai dire, comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, Aris ne voulait pas vraiment que je m'approche de toi donc je voulais éviter qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de déplaisant si je venais. Expliqua t-il, les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Mais tu es venu finalement. Constatais je, surpris.

La lumière était faible mais je vis tout de même les joues de mon vis à vis s'empourprer davantage si c'était possible.

\- Et bien, tu m'avais demandé de venir non ?

\- Ca veut dire que tu ne me détestes pas ? M'exclamais je, un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Newt en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien tu sais. Hier soir quand on s'est endormi, quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là donc j'ai cru que…

Cette fois, c'était à mon tour de rougir furieusement. Je l'entendis rire et je me sentis vexé. Je me retournais pour retourner à la fête quand il me saisit le poignet pour m'obliger à le regarder.

\- Tommy. Je ne te déteste pas. Comment est ce que je pourrais alors que …

Sa phrase resta en suspension. L'atmosphère semblait électrique et je m'étais rapproché de lui sans m'en rendre compte. Seulement séparés par quelques centimètres, nos doigts entremêlés, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

\- Alors que .. ? Continuais je, la voix aussi faible qu'un murmure.

\- Je…

\- Hum hum…

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps pour voir Theresa, rouge pivoine près de nous. Horriblement embarrassés, je me reculais soudainement. Un sentiment de solitude m'envahit aussitôt tandis que je regardais Newt passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Bon et bien, il fait froid. On ferait mieux de rentrer. Dit-il avant de s'engouffrer rapidement dans la salle de fête.

Je restais un moment dans le noir, ressassant ce moment magique. Je sais que je ne devais pas espérer. L'altercation avec Aris était toujours bien fraîche dans mon esprit et pourtant… Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas empêcher un fol espoir de faire battre mon coeur à cent à l'heure.

\- Alors que quoi ?

 **Et fin !**

 **Me tuez pas ! Me tuez pas ! Sinon je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite !**

 **Bon après des mois de travail, j'ai enfin écris ce terrible chapitre ( et quand je dis terrible je parle à la fois du texte et de l'épreuve que ça a été ) enfin bref à défaut d'aimer, j'espère qu'il ne vous déplaira pas trop…**

 **Comme je l'ai dis avant, je travaille déjà sur la suite et croyez moi, je suis déjà bien plus motivée !**

 **Que se passera t-il entre les deux après cette presque déclaration de Newt ? Thomas se laissera t-il aller à l'amour ? Et Aris a t-il réellement fini de nous faire chier avec ses bêtises ?**

 **Tout ça au prochain épisode direction, le parc d'attraction !**

 **( Oui je sais niveau cliché, je n'ai pas d'égal mais c'est fait exprès alors:p )**

 **Bref je vous dis à bientôt et bonne soirée**

…

 **Vous me laissez quand même une petite review ?**


	9. Bonus de retard

**Bonus de retard :**

 **Konichiwa mes chers amis,**

 **alors comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué je suis encore et toujours en retard et sur toutes mes fics … Alors je pourrais vous expliquer toutes les mésaventures qui me sont arrivés pendant les vacances ou même tout le boulot que j'ai depuis que j'ai repris la fac mais rien ne justifie vraiment mon retard donc je vais vous épargner ça !**

 **Mais en attendant, je suis bel et bien décidée à finir cette fic !**

 **Donc en attendant la suite des chapitres, je vous offre en attendant ce petit bonus qui apportera quelques éclaircissements sur l'histoire qui pourra peut être vous faire comprendre quelques trucs.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture … ça veut rien dire non ?**

La sonnerie retentit, libératrice. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me précipiter en dehors de l'atmosphère pesante de la classe. Je décidais de ne pas attendre Minho, ce dernier ayant un devoir à rattraper. Je me dirigeais donc d'un pas assez rapide vers la sortie. Bien que le soleil soit toujours présent, le vent rendait le temps froid et sec. J'enroulais mon écharpe autour de mon cou et sortis pour rejoindre le portail quand je sentis quelqu'un m'enlacer par derrière.

\- Tu ne m'attends pas ? Demanda une voix que je connaissais par coeur.

Je me retournais et croisais le regard bleu espiègle d'Aris qui faisait la moue. Je lui souris doucement.

\- Je pensais rester près du portail. Je ne pensais pas que tu sortais aussi tôt.. D'habitude tu prends tout temps pour partir.

\- Oui mais je savais qu'on rentrerait ensemble alors j'ai fais une exception pour toi. Répliqua le blond avec un grand sourire.

Je me retins de soupirer. J'avais pris ma décision et je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. Je rencontrais le regard bleu d'Aris juste devant moi et je sursautais. Le jeune homme rit avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je ne le repoussais pas mais n'approfondis pas. Il dut se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas car il se recula rapidement. Son visage était rempli d'incompréhension et je sus qu'il était temps pour nous de parler. Je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour au parc … pour discuter.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et partis devant. Le trajet se fit dans un silence lourd de sous entendus et c'est plus soucieux que jamais que j'entrais dans l'espace vert. Je connaissais ce parc par coeur. J'y avais joué dans mon enfance et même plus vieux j'adorais passer du temps entre les arbres. C'est aussi ici que je m'étais confié. A Aris qui était mon voisin et ami. Je lui avais dis tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Mes peurs, mes peines, mes espoirs… Et c'est aussi ici qu'Aris m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui et que j'avais accepté. Et c'était ici que cela allait se finir. Maintenant que j'y pensé, c'était horrible de ma part de gâcher cet endroit plein de souvenirs par cette rupture mais je ne pouvais plus abandonner.

Le blond me faisait déjà face et son visage était complètement neutre. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. En fait, je me demandais même pourquoi je voulais le quitter. J'avais découvert depuis quelques mois que j'étais aussi bien attiré par les mecs que les filles. Au début, je n'avais pas prévu de sortir avec quelqu'un directement mais Aris m'avait proposé et je m'étais dis que c'était parfait pour une expérience. Le jeune homme s'était montré affectueux et gentil même si parfois extrêmement possessif et jaloux. J'aimais son corps musclé tout en finesse. J'aimais ses cheveux blonds. Mais en même temps, je me disais qu'il n'était pas celui que je voulais. Et je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Fort de cette conclusion, je me redressais et affrontais les yeux bleus de mon vis-à-vis.

\- Je … Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important ! Commençais je.

A peine ces mots sortirent de ma bouche que j'eus envie de me frapper. Franchement existe -il pire entrée en matière ?

\- J'ai bien compris. Va droit au but Thomas. Déclara Aris d'une voix froide.

\- Hum oui donc … Ecoute, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce tu as fais pour moi. Tu as été là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et tu m'as toujours soutenu. Je t'apprécie énormément. Vraiment ! Mais…

\- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? Compléta le blond en baissant la tête.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé. Murmurais je, abattu.

Une main se posa sur la mienne et je relevais la tête. Une lueur étrange dans les yeux, Aris ressera sa poigne.

\- La raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas sûr, c'est à cause de ce que tu as vécu. Mais je t'aime Thomas ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner ! Je ne suis pas ton père !

Je me levais immédiatement et regardais le jeune homme, furieux.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui !

\- Thomas, j'essaye juste de te dire que tu es confus ! Tu m'aimes mais tu n'oses pas l'accepter parce que tu as peur mais tu dois me faire confiance ! S'écria le jeune homme d'un ton presque désespéré.

\- Aris ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Ce n'est pas de la peur ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Hurlais je à mon tour.

La mine blessée du blond me fit me rendre compte de la dureté de mes paroles mais l'évocation de mon père m'empêchait de penser rationnellement. Je me forçais néanmoins à regarder Aris.

\- Tu restes mon ami et j'espère ne pas avoir tout gâcher. Je suis vraiment désolé…

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour tourner les talons, dégoûté de moi même. La pluie commença à tomber et je serrais mon sac près de moi.

Arrivé chez moi, je me laissais glisser le long de la porte et portais une main à ma joue pour repousser les mèches qui tombaient dessus. Elle était mouillée. J'essuyais alors rageusement les larmes de mes joues. C'était fini.

…..

je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et je me sentais complètement vidé. Les cours me semblaient interminables. Même Minho n'arrivait pas ne serait ce qu'à me faire sourire. Je me sentais tellement mal… Le prof d'histoire n'aidait pas vraiment à mon humeur avec ses regards plein de mépris et je finis par poser ma tête sur mes bras.

Ce n'est que quand Minho me secouait que je me réveillais. La douleur qui m'étrennait la poitrine n'avais pas diminué et lorsque le prof essaya de m'insulter, je ne me retins même pas de lui dire les quatre vérité. L'heure de colle ne fut pas une surprise.

Je me forçais à paraître plus souriant pour le reste de la journée. Je remarquais qu'Aris m'ignorait et j'essayais d'en faire de même. Quand je me retrouvais seul face à la porte, toutes mes mauvaises pensées revinrent me hanter. Je soupirais. Quelle horrible journée ! Je sortis mon portable pour appeler mon petit frère pour le prévenir que je rentrerais tard. Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié. J'allais avancer quand quelqu'un me rentra dedans. Furieux, je me tournais vers lui mais il me prit de court.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura un peu éclairé sur la fameuse rencontre de nos chers personnages.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'y travaille en parallèle avec mes autres fics donc je ne promets rien. Mais l'écriture est en cours et je sais déjà où je vais !**

 **Donc à bientôt mes chers amis:3**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	10. Chapter 8

**Et voilà le tout nouveau chapitre de cette fic qui décidément n'avance que très lentement… exactement comme tu le prévoyais MathouX3**

 **Mais bon voilà, certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être remarqué mais j'ai commencé un calendrier de l'avent spécial et j'avais promis des nouveaux chapitres inédits !**

 **Voilà que c'est chose faite**

 **Mais je n'en dis pas plus car à mon avis vous avez attendu assez longtemps pour ne pas vouloir lire tout mon bla-bla ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 8**

Mais à quel point pouvais je être si stupide ? C'était la question qui me taraudait depuis une semaine déjà. Depuis la soirée de Minho finalement. La tête entre mes mains, je n'arrivais même pas à me concentrer sur mon devoir d'anglais. Je repoussais mon cahier et jetais un coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre. Le début de l'hiver approchait et les températures chutaient considérablement à mon grand désespoir.

Je me laissais aller à observer le paysage pendant un temps lorsque tout à coup, une silhouette apparut devant le portail d'entrée de la maison. Je ne le reconnus pas tout de suite, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux à cause du vent et son écharpe remonté jusqu'à son nez le dissimulant. Mais il releva les yeux et je pus voir les yeux chocolat de Thomas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le jeune homme batailler pour remettre son écharpe qui venait de se mettre sur son visage, lui bloquant la vue. Il avait ce côté innocent et enfantin qui me plaisait tant chez lui…

Il regarda alors dans ma direction et je m'écartais subitement, les joues roses. J'avais du mal à soutenir son regard depuis ce fameux soir. Cette nuit où j'avais failli lui avouer mes sentiments. Je grommelais à nouveau, effrayé par mon propre comportement. Je m'étais dis que jamais il ne devrait savoir mais il y avait des fois où , quand je me sentais proche de lui, que mon coeur se mettait à bondir dans ma poitrine, je me disais que c'était tout simplement impossible de retenir un sentiment aussi puissant secret. J'avais envie qu'il me serre contre lui et de lui dire juste combien je l'aimais et cela me rendait fou de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire.

Je sursautais presque en entendant une porte claquer mais je fus rassuré en remarquant que c'était seulement le jeune homme qui venait de rentrer. Je me levais et posais la main sur ma porte. Il était de l'autre côté de cette dernière. Je l'imaginais déjà se plaindre en enlevant son manteau et jeter son sac par terre. Puis il irait embrasser sa mère avant de passer la main dans les cheveux de son petit frère en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Ensuite il passerait par le salon pour dire bonjour à mon père d'une voix polie où l'on sentait encore sa gêne. Enfin, il récupérerait son sac et rejoindrais sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Je posais la tête sur le bois, me maudissant encore une fois de ces pensées.

Je le connaissais par coeur et je ne pouvais me retenir de me sentir privilégié de le connaître au quotidien que ce soit à la maison ou au lycée. Et pourtant… Pourtant c'était aussi le problème. Nous vivions sous le même toit et partagions la même famille. Et c'était un obstacle de plus à cette relation impossible. Je me retournais vers mon lit et regardais du côté de la petite bibliothèque qui se trouvait en face. Le titre « Roméo et Juliette » attira mon attention et je ricanais. C'était exactement ça ! Si ce n'est que nos familles n'étaient pas ennemies mais une et seule même famille.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Tout ceci étaient des pensées inutiles et finalement plus blessantes qu'autre chose. Après un dernier regard à ma porte, je m'assis devant mon bureau et essayais de me concentrer à nouveau sur cette rédaction en anglais.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Je sortais du cours de maths plus lessivé que jamais. Merlin que je haïssais cette matière. J'aurais grandement apprécié m'en débarrasser étant donné qu'elle n'était plus obligatoire après la seconde mais mon père avait été intransigeant. J'avais eu beau plaider que cela ne ferait que faire chuter ma moyenne, il n'avait rien voulu entendre. De ce fait, je venais à nouveau de supporter deux heures de torture et j'avais un devoir à préparer pour le lendemain. Et absolument aucune idée de comment j'allais m'en sortir.

Après un énième soupir dépressif, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque. La tête toujours baissée, je m'assis dans un coin peu fréquenté et sortis tranquillement mes affaires.

\- Toujours aussi studieux à ce que je vois. Lança alors une vois au dessus de moi.

Je relevais précipitamment les yeux et vis Theresa debout devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais toujours pas comment réagir en sa présence. D'un côté parce que je ne la connaissais pas vraiment et également parce qu'elle restait une personne proche de Thomas exclusivement. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer à cette constatation et je me sentis encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Studieux et capricieux alors. S'exclama la jeune fille en s'installant à son tour.

\- Hein ? Répondis je totalement pris au dépourvu.

\- Je me disais que tu n'appréciais peut être pas que je t'appelle studieux alors j'ai dis ça. Sourit la brune en posant son menton sur son bras en me fixant.

\- Tu es bizarre… Marmonnais je en feuilletant distraitement mon cahier, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas continuer cette conversation.

\- Je suis amoureuse de Minho tu sais.

\- D'accord… Attends quoi ? M'écriais je en relevant la tête vers elle, surpris.

Elle avait un air moqueur mais au vu de la rougeur sur ses joues, je compris qu'elle ne m'avait pas menti.

\- Je dis ça surtout pour éviter les malentendus même si je préférerais que tu n'en parles pas bien entendu. Rajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Quels malentendus ? Demandais je, étonné de ma propre mauvaise foi.

\- Voyons, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Un petit brun charmant et adorable qui a tendance à préférer les torses viriles aux poitrines opulentes. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ? Continua t-elle.

Je sentis mes joues prendre une couleur plus foncée et je baissais la tête à mon tour. Je l'entendis rire gentiment.

\- Tu es vraiment mignon. Dit Theresa en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je me reculais immédiatement en faisant la moue.

\- Tu sais, les garçons n'apprécient pas vraiment le terme « mignon ». Répliquais je en essayant de remettre mes cheveux en place.

\- Et si c'est Thomas qui le disait ? Susurra malicieusement la jeune fille.

Une fois de plus je ne répondis pas sachant que même comme ça ma réponse était évidente. Puis je finis par relever la tête, observant plus attentivement Theresa.

\- En fait, pourquoi tu viens me dire ça ? Enfin je veux dire, je ne te comprends pas. On ne se s'est jamais réellement parlé alors pourquoi viens tu me dévoiler tes secrets comme ça …

La brune prit un moment pour réfléchir, appuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise en regardant en direction de la fenêtre.

\- Tu te souviens à la soirée ? Un peu après le cataclysme avec Aris, lorsque tu t'es retrouvé avec Thomas ?

Je frissonnais. Bien sûr que je m'en rappelais et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je me sentais aussi mal à l'aise en présence du brun qui avait volé mon coeur.

/FLASH BACK/

 _Je buvais mon verre, trop perdu dans mes pensées pour m'occuper un instant de l'origine de la boisson verdâtre. La musique parvenait à peine à mes oreilles à mon grand soulagement et je me détendais loin de la foule. Depuis l'incident avec Aris, je cherchais par tous les moyens à éviter Thomas, ce dernier ayant décidé qu'il voulait absolument me parler. Or je savais exactement quel serait le sujet de la conversation._

 _Je rougis subitement en me rappelant de notre dernier face à face. J'avais failli lui avouer que je l'aimais. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il m'avait prit. Ou plutôt, je le savais trop bien. Voir Thomas sans défenses, comme je ne l'avais jamais vu m'avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'était pas seulement ce garçon arrogant et renfermé que j'avais appris à connaître. Je l'avais découvert sensible et solitaire. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui avait causé qu'il soit autant blessé par Aris mais à ce moment précis, j'avais voulu devenir son soutien. Qu'il reste à jamais dans mes bras et le protéger jusqu'à la fin. Je désirais tellement plus que notre relation actuelle._

 _Je soupirais en reposant ma tête sur le mur derrière moi. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un espoir fou et impossible. Et je me sentais plus démuni que jamais devant cette constatation. Un bruit me fit sursauter alors et je me retrouvais face au brun qui hantait mes pensées._

 _\- Enfin je te trouve._

 _Je ne le laissais pas continuer et essayais de m'échapper mais il m'attrapa par les épaules et me plaqua contre le mur. Je grimaçais légèrement de douleur avant de me perdre dans le regard chocolat en face de moi. Je m'entendis déglutir avant que le jeune homme ne prenne la parole._

 _\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me fuis ? Demanda le première._

 _\- Je ne fuis pas. Affirmais je, espérant que ma voix n'était pas aussi rauque qu'elle le paraissait à mes oreilles._

 _\- Donc quand tu disparais pile au moment où j'arrive c'est de la magie ? Insista le jeune homme._

 _\- Je… Tu ne peux pas comprendre._

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer alors ! S'exclama Thomas en raffermissant sa prise, sa voix prenant un ton presque désespéré._

 _\- Écoute pour le moment, je ne suis sûr de rien. J'ai besoin de temps. S'il te plaît, laisse moi du temps. L'implorais je._

 _Il baissa la tête et relâcha mon bras. Il semblait complètement abattu et je sentis mon coeur se serrer à cette vue. Mais je savais qu'il fallait effectivement que je réfléchisse correctement avant de prendre une décision pour lui, pour moi et pour notre famille. Je finis par tourner les talons après un dernier regard vers le brun. Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour me retenir et je partis._

/FIN DU FLASH BACK/

Je fronçais les sourcils. Depuis ce jour, le brun discutait normalement avec moi comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il avait accepté ma demande finalement. Et je me sentais horriblement frustré et énervé de ce brusque revirement. J'avais beau me dire que c'était la meilleure solution, je ne pouvais que me rendre compte aujourd'hui à quel point je regrettais ma décision. En fait, je m'étais attendu que Thomas se rebelle et qu'il continue ses attentions inattendues et réconfortantes qui me faisaient chavirer. Mais non …

Je croisais le regard moqueur de Theresa et je me renfrognais davantage.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais je d'un ton dur.

\- Non rien… Dit-elle se retenant visiblement de se laisser aller à son fou rire.

Je lui lançais un regard noir très révélateur de mes pensées envers sa personne et elle éclata de rire. Vexé, je souris sadiquement quand elle se fit reprendre par la bibliothéquaire.

\- C'est juste. Commença t-elle, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux, le sourire toujours aux lèvre. Que c'est tellement évident. Tu aimes Thomas.

J'aurais voulu lui répliquer mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. Il était temps que je reconnaisse cette vérité. Je l'avais refoulé, repoussé, évité. Rien n'y avait fait sinon que je me sentais plus mal encore qu'avant. Je soupirais donc, vaincu.

\- Même si c'était vrai. J'ai tout gâché. Me lamentais je en écartant mon livre auquel je ne portait déjà plus d'intérêt.

\- Rien n'est jamais perdu. Dit mystérieusement la jeune fille.

Elle farfouilla ensuite dans son sac et en sortit deux tickets. Je la regardais un moment, décontenancé avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel et me tende les deux papiers. Je jetais un coup d'oeil et me rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de pass pour un parc d'attraction. J'interrogeais Theresa du regard.

\- Il y a des moments, je me dis que j'ai surestimé ton intelligence mon cher Newt. Se moqua la brune. C'est pourtant simple, tu vas inviter Thomas.

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire et puis il n'acceptera jamais ! M'exclamais je.

\- Alors si, si et si. Newt, je me doute que votre cas est un peu particulier mais tes sentiments sont vrais n'est ce pas ? Il serait peut être temps que tu arrêtes de te préoccuper des autres et que tu sois un peu égoïste. Et en plus, on ne vous laissera pas seuls puisque Minho et moi vous accompagneront.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, regardant toujours les tickets avec appréhension.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Je me trouvais devant la porte de la chambre du brun. Nerveux comme pas possible, je tenais les tickets dans ma main. Depuis 10 min. J'avais essayé de me résoudre à frapper et entrer mais j'en étais tout simplement incapable.

Bien entendu, j'avais vraiment envie d'inviter Thomas et de passer un vrai moment avec lui. En plus, ce serait la première fois que l'on se retrouverait tous les deux. Bon même si en effet Minho et Theresa venaient également, je savais que la jeune fille trouverait diverses excuses pour nous laisser seuls. Et j'espérais autant que j'appréhendais ce moment. Enfin, cela n'arriverait que si je rassemblais assez de courage pour frapper à cette maudite porte et que le première soit d'accord.

A cette pensée, mon élan d'enthousiasme disparut à nouveau et je soupirais. Puis j'entendis soudainement des pas dans l'escalier et je n'eus pas le temps de prévoir une solution de retraite que le cadet arriva en baillant. Il m'aperçut et sourit.

\- Tiens Newt, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

\- Euh, je venais parler à Thomas mais…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que le garçon ouvrit la porte. Je remarquais rapidement Thomas allongé sur son lit qui releva les yeux vers nous. Et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas détourner les yeux et prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

\- Je viens juste te dire bonne nuit. Dit doucement le petit chérubin. Ah et Newt voulait te voir aussi.

Je me retins de gémir, cachant précipitamment les tickets derrière mon dos. Je sentis le regard brun se poser sur moi et me concentrais à garder une teinte à peu près normale. Finalement Thomas se releva et passa une main dans les cheveux de son petit frère.

\- Bonne nuit. Dit-il simplement avec un sourire qui fit accélérer mon coeur.

Quand le petit brun eut disparu dans sa propre chambre, le première me lança un coup d'oeil et m'invita à entrer. J'obtempérais, maudissant mes mains moites et ma gorge sèche. Je m'installais sur la chaise de son bureau tandis que lui allait se rasseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Un silence s'installa et je me sentis de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Ahem et donc tu voulais quoi ? Demanda Thomas en se raclant la gorge.

\- Je … Comment s'est passé ta journée ? L'interrogeais je à mon tour en me frappant mentalement pour être aussi stupide.

\- Plutôt bien. Mais il est un peu tard, tu sais. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en indiquant du menton son réveil qui affichait dix heures passées. Si c'est ce dont tu voulais me parler, on peut peut être reporter à demain.

Il se releva pour ouvrir une nouvelle fois sa porte et je me levais à mon tour. Mais une fois à l'embrasure de la porte, je fis volte face.

\- En fait, j'étais venu pour savoir si tu étais libre ce week end. Parce qu'en fait, tu vois, j'ai.. je veux dire mon père m'a passé des invit' pour le parc d'attraction. Tu sais avec son boulot, il a pleins d'avantages. Enfin bref, je voulais te proposer… Tu peux dire non, je comprendrais. Et puis il n''y aura pas que nous deux car Minho et Theresa vont venir. Et donc je voulais te demander si ça t'intéressait. Finis je légèrement essoufflé par ma tirade.

Le jeune homme en face de moi me regarda surpris puis il sourit, dévoilant une fossette qui faillit me faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu as des tickets par le parc d'attraction de ton père et tu comptes y aller ce week end avec Minho et Theresa, c'est ça ? Demanda t-il malicieusement.

\- Exact… Non ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous ! M'exclamais je, rougissant de ma soudaine témérité.

Le brun perdit son sourire et soupira comme épuisé. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard marron dans le mien. Je me sentis me liquéfier face à ce regard. Comment pouvait-on ne pas tomber amoureux d'un homme pareil ? Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, me forçant à me reconcentrer et après un moment de réflexion, il tendit la main.

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-Euh oui ? Demandais je un peu bêtement.

\- Je peux avoir mon ticket ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Bien sûr. Répondis je en m'empressant de le lui donner.

Il fixa un moment le papier avant de relever la tête vers moi. Il semblait prêt à dire quelque chose mais il se retint. A la place, il se leva.

\- Bon et bien, si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aller me coucher.

\- Oh. Oui d'accord. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. M'emportais je en sortant rapidement.

Je filais vers ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Je pris un coussin pour plonger ma tête dedans pour retenir un cri de joie. Le billet toujours à la main et un grand sourire sûrement niais sur le visage, je fermais les yeux.

\- Samedi...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Je regardais une fois de plus mon reflet dans le miroir. Je soupirais en constatant que malgré tous mes efforts ma silhouette fine restait définitivement plus féminine que masculine. J'avais passé un tee-shirt beige sous une veste marron qui même un peu trop large me donnait plus un air négligé que baraqué. Et mon slim noir ne faisait qu'allonger mes longues jambes à mon grand dam. Je me demandais un moment si je ne devais pas essayer autre chose mais un coup d'oeil à mon horloge me dissuada. J'enfilais donc des bottes noires également, attrapais une écharpe et sortis dans le froid.

J'aurais pu attendre Thomas vu que nous habitions ensemble mais nous avions décidé que, dans le but d'éviter les questions sûrement trop curieuses de nos parents, il valait mieux éviter. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cela ressemblait à un rencard. Un nouveau sourire vint apparaître sur mon visage avant que je ne me frappe mentalement pour avoir des pensées aussi enfantines.

Je resserrais mes vêtements autour de moi, pestant contre le vent glacial. Heureusement que le parc d'attraction situé au centre ville était accessible par métro car j'étais sûr que si j'avais du y aller à pieds, j'aurais été transformé en glaçon. 20 min plus tard, j'arrivais devant l'entrée. J'aperçus tout de suite Theresa qui était déjà là et qui me salua dès qu'elle me vit. Je lui fis la bise avant de détailler la jeune fille. Celle ci avait tressé ses cheveux et s'était maquillée. Bien que je ne la côtoyais pas régulièrement, je savais que c'était inhabituel et j'eus un sourire en coin en comprenant que je n'étais pas le seul à m'être apprêté. Elle portait un short en jean passé sur un collant noir et des bottes montantes. Son haut était dissimulé par son manteau et son écharpe.

\- Tu es très jolie. Remarquais je en lui souriant.

Ses joues rosirent et elle me sourit à son tour.

\- C'est gentil, merci ! Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus. Répliqua t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, gêné. Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait d'avoir découvert que j'étais gay qui me rendait aussi niais mais je me sentais réellement différent. Et pourtant quand je vis arriver Thomas et Minho qui discutaient tranquillement, je me dis que pour rien au monde, je voudrais revenir au moment où je croyais encore que j'étais asexué.

Les garçons nous remarquèrent enfin et je sentis mon coeur battre si fort que je cru un moment qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Tout semblait si irréel et magique. Je me pinçais pour voir si je ne rêvais pas. Une vive douleur me traversa le bras mais voyant que le brun n'avait pas disparu, je souris. Celui ci me lança un regard interrogateur.

\- J'ai juste du mal à croire qu'il fasse aussi froid. Je voulais me réchauffer. Tentais je de me justifier.

\- Tu sais il existe bien d'autres moyens pour te réchauffer. Me glissa le brun à l'oreille avant d'aller faire la bise à Theresa comme si de rien n'était.

Je sentis mes joues surchauffer tandis que je me demandais à quel point Thomas pouvait me rendre plus fou encore de lui. Je soupirais. La journée promettait d'être mouvementée.

La première heure fut réservé à des jeux plutôt calmes car Theresa avait insisté, appuyant le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas rendre son petit déjeuner dès le début. Les deux bruns restaient l'un près de l'autre visiblement en pleine discussion. J'avais beau savoir que Theresa aimait Minho, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie en les voyant si proches. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de me rapprocher de Thomas quand l'occasion se présenta d'elle même. Aux alentours de 11h, le première qui paraissait maintenant d'excellente humeur nous entraîna vers un manège à sensation qui fit pâlir la jeune fille. Je le remarquais et eus un petit sourire en coin avant de m'approcher d'elle.

\- Est ce que tu aurais peur par hasard ? Demandais je d'une voix décontractée.

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama la brune.

\- Oh d''accord donc tu veux peut -être qu'on te laisse monter devant. Minho n'avait pas de voisine, ça tombe bien. Rajoutais je d''une voix doucereuse avant de pousser la jeune fille vers l'asiatique qui eut un grand sourire.

\- Mais c'est parfait ça Theresa. Moi qui pensait que tu étais une trouillarde. Dit-il en se saisissant de sa main pour qu'elle s'asseye près de lui.

La brune ne répliqua pas, le visage alternant entre le pâle et le rouge comme Minho n'avait pas lâché sa main. Je souris, content pour elle avant de sentir une main sur mon épaule et croiser le regard pétillant du première qui m'indiqua la place derrière eux.

\- Après toi. Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Si tu crois que je vais crier. Répondis je en prenant place.

\- Le premier qui cri offre le repas aux autres alors. Continua le jeune homme.

\- Pari tenu. Souriais je en lui serrant la main.

Je n'eus malheureusement pas l'occasion de savourer ce contact si agréable qu'il fallut monter dans le manège. Nos rires se mêlèrent aux cris d'effroi de la seule fille du groupe. L'attraction ne dura que quelques minutes et c'est une Theresa tremblante qui s'empressa de sortir de son siège. Minho s'empressa de la suivre en riant toujours.

Thomas me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir et je souris.

\- Alors j'espère que tu as emmené assez d'argent parce que Minho mange comme un goinfre. Dit Thomas, un sourire bien trop fier à mon goût sur le visage.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi donc ? Répliquais je.

\- Parce que tu as crié bien évidemment ! Répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Excuse moi mais tu es le premier à avoir crié ! Rétorquais je toujours souriant.

\- Faux, j'ai juste exprimé ma joie extrême de me trouver là.

Je me mis à rire, incapable de tenir plus longtemps cet air sérieux. Il en fit de même et on descendis en se tenant l'un à l'autre. Je remarquais alors que ma main était toujours dans la sienne. Cette constatation me coupa dans mon élan et je sentis à nouveau mes joues me brûler. Thomas s'était aussi arrêté mais loin de se reculer, il referma plus fortement ses doigts sur les miens. Je croisais son regard et je me sentis comme hypnotisé. Nos visages se rapprochaient doucement quand le portable du brun se mit à sonner. Il grogna et se saisit de l'appareil.

Je repris ma respiration à ce moment, me rendant compte de ce qu'il avait failli se passer. Avais je rêvé ou Thomas avait tenté de m'embrasser ? Ou alors était ce moi qui m'étais rapproché d'un coup ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je maudissais la personne à l'autre bout du fil de m'avoir privé de cet instant. J'aurais tellement voulu faire disparaître cette distance entre nous.

Je n'eus pas le temps de divaguer plus avant que déjà le brun revenait. Il semblait légèrement appréhensif.

\- Theresa se sent vraiment mal et Minho a dit qu'il allait la ramener chez elle donc je comprendrais si tu veux que l'on rentre aussi…

Je me demandais un moment si ce n'était pas un nouveau piège de la brune mais en même temps n'était ce pas ce que j'avais attendu ? Il était temps que je prenne mon courage à deux mains. Je souris à Thomas.

\- Maintenant qu'on est là, autant faire bon usage de ces tickets, non ? Demandais je timidement.

\- Très bonne idée. Sourit le brun.

…

Le reste de l'après midi passa comme dans un rêve. On enchaînait les attractions variant sensations fortes et éclats de rire. Le brun s'amusait à goûter à tout ce qu'il trouvait et j'étais encore étonné qu'il ne soit pas mort d'une overdose de sucre. Il me proposa même à un moment de monter avec lui sur un manège pour les plus jeunes mais contrairement à lui, j'avais un minimum d'honneur et me désistais. Je le regardais maintenant s'amuser comme un fou, jouant avec les enfants assis près de lui et me faisant de grands gestes à chaque fois qu'il passait devant moi. Je ne me retenais pas de sourire. Plus le temps passait, plus je découvrais un homme gentil, drôle, légèrement goinfre à ses heures et un gros imbécile le reste du temps. En clair, je ne pouvais que tomber plus amoureux encore de lui si c'était possible.

Le manège se termina et il me rejoignit, les joues rouges et un sourire qui lui faisait tout le tour du visage.

\- Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? Demanda t-il soudainement inquiet.

\- Absolument pas ! J'ai pris quelques photos pour le reste du groupe. Je suis sûr que tu vas pouvoir profiter de celle où tu as failli être renversé de ton poney par ce petit garçon pendant un moment. Rigolais je.

Il me tira la langue en retour et reprit ma main pour avancer dans le parc.

\- Alors à toi de choisir ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? M'interrogea t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Et bien la nuit commence à tomber donc je me suis dis qu'on pouvait finir par la grande roue ? Proposais je.

\- Un grand classique. Se moqua t-il gentiment avant de se diriger vers la plus grosse attraction.

Il nous fallu bien une demi-heure de file d'attente pour enfin s'installer dans une cabine. On commença à monter doucement. Le silence s'était fait mais il n'était pas dérangeant. Comme si il nous fallait un moment pour nous remettre de toutes ses émotions. Thomas fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Belle journée non ?

\- Magique. J'ai adoré. Répondis je en me retournant vers lui.

L'obscurité envahissait peu à peu le ciel et déjà les lumières brillaient comme des étoiles autour de nous.

\- Oui. Magique. Répétais je en plongeant dans le regard chocolat de mon vis à vis.

\- Pour moi aussi. Sourit le brun.

\- Thomas ? Murmurais je.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis la dernière fois…

Mon coeur battait beaucoup trop vite et j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Des mains chaudes vinrent se saisir des miennes. Le brun se trouvait maintenant à genoux devant moi, nos visages bien trop proches pour que je puisse respirer correctement. Je passais la langue sur mes lèvres devenues sèches. Je vis les yeux marrons suivrent le mouvement et je gémis.

\- Thomas. Murmurais je, ma voix bien plus rauque que ce que j'aurais cru.

\- Hum ? Dit-il se rapprochant davantage.

\- C'est pas un peu cliché ce genre de situation… Demandais je en me laissant totalement envahir par le souffle chaud qui venait caresser mon visage.

\- Totalement ! Reconnut-il avant d'enfin poser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je soupirais de bonheur avant de répondre avec passion à son baiser, le tirant vers moi. Il sembla apprécier l'initiative et mordilla ma lèvre inférieure m'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. Une langue inquisitrice vint rejoindre la mienne entament un ballet plus sensuel encore.

Je gémis plus profondément encore quand je sentis ses bras se refermer sur ma taille me rapprochant plus encore de lui. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : me fondre en lui, ne faire plus qu'un.

Le désir ardent que je ressentais me faisait presque perdre la tête et je laissais mes mains se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il grogna presque quand on dut se reculer pour prendre de l'air. Front contre front, on s'observait. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs et je m'y perdais avec délice.

\- Mon dieu, Newt. Si tu savais depuis le temps que je rêve de t'avoir comme ça. Sursurra t-il me faisant frissonner.

\- Thomas. Thomas. Répétais je inlassablement comme si le fait de ne pas le dire le ferait disparaître. Il gémit à son tour et je souris. J'adorais ce son et je rêvais déjà de l'entendre encore et encore. Je sentis sa bouche descendre vers mon cou où il me mordit me faisant crier.

\- Tu es mien maintenant.

J'aurais voulu répondre mais c'est à ce moment que les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent. Embarassé à mort, je me reculais vivement en essayant de balbutier une quelconque excuse à la jeune femme qui nous regardait.

\- Excusez nous, une mauvaise chute de mon ami mais je vous remercie pour ce petit tour. A bientôt. La salua Thomas avant de prendre ma main et me tirer sans plus de ménagement avec lui.

Le vent était gelé mais la chaleur qui m'habitait était tellement intense que je ne le ressentais même pas. Je baissais les yeux vers nos mains liés et souris. Enfin !

 **Tadaaa !**

 **Moi même j'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de les voir enfin ensemble pas vous ?**

 **Les pauvres si ils savaient ce qui les attends… Quoi ? Non j'ai rien dis:3**

 **Mais sachez que leur aventure est loin d'être terminée mais ça vous le saurez très bientôt !**

 **Et oui comme je le disais avant, décembre est un mois très important pour moi donc j'ai décidé de vous faire partager ma joie en vous offrant un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine ce même jour donc vérifier vos messages les amis car cette fois j'ai un engagement envers vous !**

 **En attendant gros bisous en espérant que vous avez aimé**

 **Et à très bientôt !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


End file.
